


食慾 Appetite

by wertherH



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH
Summary: 蝙蝠俠在一次任務中被魔法擊中了，檢測後發現那名該死的外星人把他的食慾轉變成了其他型式，普通的食物已經無法填飽他的肚子。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊超人／蝙蝠俠  
> ＊第一次寫超蝙，OOC請見諒，私設有，其實有點害怕。  
> ＊我主要看的是BVS和JL，但有看很多文和前幾代電影，可能會把各種設定混在一起，人物描寫則以三代為主。

一、

　　他的身上沒有任何的外傷，體內沒有多出任何器官或是少掉哪一根血管，他的體能沒有下降，依舊在他這個年紀的最好狀態──Bruce檢視著手中的報告書，蝙蝠洞裡能提供的所有檢測皆顯示正常──但他依舊覺得哪裡不對勁，要命，那可是該死的魔法，在聯盟的隊伍中他們對於魔法的知識可以說是少之又少。

　　「Bruce少爺。」他轉過頭看向自己的管家，那人正挑著眉拿起他放在桌上的空杯，「看到您享用了我特地準備的蔬菜汁，實在是讓我這個老人家備感欣慰。」那名長者的言語保持著一如往常的銳利，Alfred端起一旁的空盤，微微欠身後準備離去。他這才想起自己剛剛不只吃了一盤甜餅，還破天荒地喝了那杯味道與青草無異的蔬菜汁。

　　Bruce一隻手覆在了自己的肚皮上，隔著裝甲，他無法感覺自己的胃袋究竟有沒有凸起，但從Alfred開口的那一刻起他才意識到現在的自己有多餓──不是平時工作過晚會有的飢餓感，而是更為激烈的，打從心底溢出的對吃的慾望。

　　「提我準備宵夜。」他的話一下就換來了老管家不贊同的眼神，但他飢腸轆轆的胃適時的發出了不得體的聲響，Alfred才嘆了口氣，應下了他的要求。

　　稍晚，他吃下了Alfred準備的沙拉，綠色的菜葉讓他食慾全無，全憑肚子裡那股空虛將那些東西吞了下去，飢餓感卻絲毫沒有得到減緩──Bruce在猜疑下拿起檢測用的針管，螢幕上顯示的數值與剛才並無不同──就連進食後會上升的血糖值都停在同樣的位置。

　　他還記得超人提供他去孤獨堡壘檢查時的擔憂神情。  
　　但只怕他在去北極的半路上就先因飢餓而死。

二、

　　「你還好嗎？」他從螢幕前抬起頭正好看見Lois擔憂的目光，他知道那人在擔憂什麼，自從──自從他死過一次之後Lois總是這麼看他，就好像他是脆弱的水晶，不堪任何一點衝擊，一下就會粉碎，Clark扯了扯嘴角，「我沒事。」拿起桌上早就涼透的咖啡。

　　眼角卻依舊停留在螢幕上編輯到一半的稿子，標題還是一片空白，而他耳邊依舊能聽到蝙蝠俠被魔法擊中時的低吼，他急切的要那人去孤獨堡壘做檢查，但那隻頑固的蝙蝠一如往常地拒絕了──Bruce替他買回了農場，甚至替他恢復了Clark Kent的身分，但那道黑影依舊拒絕他所有幫助，明明一項檢查對堡壘來說根本是微不足道的小事。

　　Lois拍了拍他的肩膀，嘴邊掛著一抹安撫性質的微笑，那名女強人收拾桌面上的文件，這時Clark才往那人沒戴戒指的左手看了一眼，噢、是的，他和Lois分手了，一直以來思緒清晰的她終於知道與超人在一起究竟是多大的負擔，女孩希望能擁有他的一切，而他卻屬於這個世界。

　　「我要去跑國會議員的貪污案，午餐一起？」Clark點頭，和自己的好同事道別，Lois走後，他緊繃的肩膀這才垮了下來，但這份輕鬆並沒有持續多久，他們部門開始一陣騷動，Clark喝著手裡的咖啡，開始用超級聽力接收那些悄聲的碎語。

　　＂老天，那是Bruce Wayne？＂、＂他來這裡做什麼？＂Bruce來星球日報？他還不知道自己的隊友能在十點之前起床──他分心的想著，完全沒有注意到直面朝他而來的腳步聲，直到他聽見一位女同事驚訝的尖叫＂他是不是往Kent那走去了！＂

　　在Bruce碰觸到他的前一秒，Clark驚訝地從座位上彈起，而這一嚇，他直接把自己撞進了大老闆的懷裡，Bruce輕笑了一聲，但蒼白的臉上卻有些發紅，Clark立刻退了一步，「Wayne先生。」他恭敬的招呼道，但眼眉裡卻是藏不住的笑意。

　　那名花花公子咬了咬下唇──「噢，Clark，何必那麼生疏呢？」對方又縮短了那一步的距離，一只手搭在了他的肩上，Bruce靠了過來，溫熱的鼻息灑在他頸邊──他的夥伴正在…聞他？Bruce很少向他表現出這樣的親近，年長的蝙蝠總是保持一定的自持與距離。

　　「我們還有一場午餐約會，你忘了嗎？」對他的超級大腦而言，要是他們有一場午餐約會，他肯定會記得的，但疑問的話還沒說出口，Bruce卻對他眨了眨眼，外人看來像是調情，但Clark卻一下就看懂了大蝙蝠的暗示，他慌亂的，像一個Clark Kent該有的那般著急與害羞，「噢、對，我和你約了訪談，Wayne先生。」他毫無幫助的大聲說道，想減緩一下辦公室裡的八卦熱度。

　　「叫我Bruce，男孩。」但他的好友卻曖昧的回道，整個人掛在了他身上，一隻手在他的後背畫圈，「我們走吧，Clark。」Clark抓緊自己的公事包，在盡量不飄起來的狀況下，帶著掛在他身上的蝙蝠，以人類能達到的最快速度，離開了星球日報。

三、

　　他一整夜沒睡，肚子裡的飢餓感只隨著時間加倍，無眠的夜晚使他在早上八點就氣急敗壞地從床上跳了起來，換上Alfred替他準備好的衣物，剛走進大廳，他就能聞到食物的香氣，卻一點胃口也沒有。

　　「啊，Bruce少爺。您終於在一個適合說早安的時段醒來了。」老管家調笑的說道，語氣卻是那麼的冷靜與輕柔，Bruce坐在餐桌邊，打開報紙時他的肚子正咕嚕作響，Alfred立刻把豐盛的早餐盤奉上，他分神看向盤裡的食物，要是平常，他會說Alfred是在放縱他，但那些美食不僅沒有引起他的食慾，還讓他有些反胃，管家側過身替他端上咖啡。

　　Bruce動了動鼻尖，卻聞到了些微甜品的氣味，於是他開口問，「你有準備甜點嗎，Alfred？」那名管家隔著鏡片看向他，「如果您想吃甜點，我會在您用餐後準備的，少爺。」長者欠身後走回了他的身後，而那股甜品味也立刻消失。

　　他僵在座位上，過了幾秒才收起手上的報紙，急速運轉的大腦立刻分析出與情況最為符合的事實──無論那事實有多難以置信。管家發現了他的不對勁，「少爺？」Bruce又思索了幾秒後，才向自己的老管家陳述事實。

　　待他將事件說明完畢，Alfred簡直安靜的可怕，但對方臉上沒有任何懷疑或是輕視，任何普通人聽到他的論述肯定都會覺得他瘋了，「您的意思，是指那天的魔法將你轉變成了吸血鬼？」Bruce點頭，在對方疑問的目光繼續解釋道：「昨晚我吃了甜餅與宵夜後沒有任何飽足感，血糖值也未上升──」他指了指桌上的佳餚，「我感到飢餓，但卻一點食慾也沒有。」

　　「您想吃我嗎？」那名管家尖銳地問道，Bruce抬起頭，才看到對方眼底有些笑意的目光，「不，Alfred，我並不想吃你。」他扯了扯嘴角，幾乎能算是一個微笑，「你並沒有提起我的食慾，但我在你身上聞到了甜餅的味道。」

　　「而我今早並沒有準備任何甜品。」機智的長者立刻接著答道，Bruce點頭，想必對方也清楚他接下來想做的試驗，Alfred欠身後離開了餐桌，過了一會兒管家帶著托盤走了回來，若不是因為此刻是個悠閒的早晨，不然那鐵盤裡的內容物還真讓他覺得自己剛夜巡歸來。

　　金屬托盤裡放了醫療用的針管，一條橡膠束帶，和消毒棉花，最格格不入的大概就是那用來飲烈酒的小巧水晶酒杯，Alfred捲起衣袖，拿起束帶──「讓我來吧。」Bruce接過對方手上的東西，不算熟練，但也絲毫不生疏的繼續接下來的動作。

　　針管裡大約有十毫升的血液，他其實不介意直接將針頭拔下來飲用，卻依舊在Alfred不贊同的目光裡將血倒進了小杯中，「希望我老人家的血能合您胃口。」他的管家在任何時候都能保持這般尖銳的幽默，Bruce將酒杯湊近鼻尖，卻沒如他想像中的甜味，只是單純的血腥與鐵鏽的氣味，他最熟悉的那一種，聞著鮮血，他依舊沒有食慾，卻不願否認自己的猜測。

　　伸出舌頭，用舌尖沾了沾鮮紅的液體，那條柔軟的舌頭才剛收入嘴中，高譚的大蝙蝠立刻變了臉色，一旁觀看的管家也露出了擔憂的神情，過了幾秒，Bruce放下酒杯。

　　他背過身，不想去看Alfred的神色，「我需要超人的幫助。」他艱難地承認道。  
　　而老管家只是收拾了桌上的凌亂，「您是在說我的血很難喝嗎？少爺？」

四、

　　五分鐘過後，Bruce Wayne終於把他從星球日報擄走了，Clark不安地坐在後座，而高譚市的富豪則緊緊貼在他身側，這實在──太近了，而他一向冷漠的搭檔此刻卻將臉埋在了他的頸邊，噢，拉奧，Bruce是在咬他的脖子嗎？

　　駕駛座上的Alfred朝後視鏡看了一眼，似乎完全沒有對Bruce的反常感到震驚，「對少爺而言，您可能聞起來像塊上等牛小排，Kent先生。」Clark歪過頭，想著自己何時變成了一塊外星牛小排，卻又被頸邊的搔癢感搞得有些分神，Bruce不只是用牙齒啃咬，更是伸出了舌頭，把濕滑的粉舌貼在了他的皮膚上。

　　「更像是佐了鵝肝醬的嫩鴨胸。」Bruce貼在他耳邊含糊地說道，而小鎮男孩已經開始被這高級食物的對話搞得有些頭疼，他又往車門邊坐了一點，但是現在沒穿裝甲的蝙蝠俠一點自制力也沒有的靠了過來，他向管家投射求救的目光，卻在長者的雙眼裡看到了些微的愉悅。

　　「請原諒少爺的無理，Kent先生，前天的魔法似乎搞亂了他的食慾。」Clark混亂的腦袋只能感覺到貼在他身側的體溫，Bruce一邊聞著他的氣味，一邊咬著他，像是飯前玩弄獵物的大貓，而他就是那塊待宰的鴨胸，「根據少爺的猜測，他對一般的食物失去了興趣，反倒是能從人身上聞到不同食物的氣味。」

　　Bruce呼了口氣，Clark扭過頭去，不敢去看對方現在的表情，「初步猜測我可能轉變成了吸血鬼，但我需要氪星技術來做更進一步的證實。」他只能胡亂的點頭，讓那隻大蝙蝠緊緊依著他，對方的體溫、呼出的氣息──甚至是那隻在他胸前畫圈的手指，讓他幾乎忘了該如何思考，但他情不自禁的，將一隻手環在了對方的腰上，感受手掌底下緊實豐腴的肌肉。

　　他調整自己的氣息，終於在冷靜下來後去看那隻掛在他頸邊的蝙蝠，Bruce忘我的咬著他無堅不摧的肌膚，那人緊閉的眼睫正巧張開，淺褐色的眼眸，黑色的瞳孔放大──要不是他知道自己的搭檔渴望的是他的血液，他或許會認為Bruce渴望的，是別的…更難以啟齒的液體。


	2. Chapter 2

五、

　　Alfred把車開到了大都會的郊區，畢竟他們實在不能直接讓超人帶著他從擁擠的車流裡飛出去，Bruce有些懊惱，他失去了自制力，那從昨天起就有穩定進食的胃依舊飢餓的絞動著，而他一路上聞到的氣味更是一點幫助也沒有，街上的人群──那些食物的味道混雜在一起，無論多美味也變得噁心──直到他終於走進Clark所在的辦公室，那名超人類的氣味蓋過了所有凌亂。

　　他下意識地向那人走去，身邊的閒言雜語此刻都變成了無意義的雜音。他能感覺到自己舌尖底下開始分泌唾液，而那飢餓的胃正呼喚他享用眼前的大餐，噢、他不覺得自己能真的像隻殭屍一樣將超人吃下去，他只是想要舔一舔那人衣領下露出的一小截脖頸。

　　「你可以直接用通訊器通知我，實在不必大費周章地到大都會來。」Bruce將自己從思緒中抽離，Clark那雙湛藍的眼眸在車內昏暗的光線下似乎暗了一些，那是毫不掩飾的慾望──氪星人舔了舔嘴唇，彷彿他才是那個餓了一天一夜的人。

　　Bruce終於向後退了一些，他能忍受背脊折斷的疼痛、皮開肉綻的傷口──但高譚市的黑暗騎士卻不知為何忍不了腹中的飢餓，他這才意識到這半個小時來的自己有多失禮，但他一離開Clark的體溫，那不知羞恥的胃又咕嚕地叫了起來。

　　「使用聯盟通訊器會引起不必要的注意，這件事不需要整個團隊來關注。」小記者點了點頭，然而只有狡猾的大蝙蝠知道他在飢餓的影響下完全忘了這個更為合理的選擇，他不打算在超人面前暴露自己這一小點難堪的失誤。

　　他忍著飢餓靠向了窗邊，然而Clark望過來的目光竟有一點失望，「少爺，我們到了。」Alfred特意放軟的語調也沒有帶給他任何安慰──他覺得自己又冷又餓，指尖甚至有些發麻，下車後Alfred替他穿上了有恆溫調節器的大衣，接著不過幾秒的時間，剛剛還帶著眼鏡的小記者已經換下了西裝站在他身邊，老管家微微欠身：「少爺就麻煩你了，超人先生。」

　　Clark向老管家笑了笑，「交給我吧。」他說道，在Bruce開口問他要如何帶著他飛行前，超人就用了自己的超級速度將大蝙蝠用紅披風包起，擁進了懷中，沒有任何警告，他們下一秒就離開了地球表面，上升到接近雲層的高空。

　　那名外星人散發出如太陽般的恆溫，幾乎要讓穿著大衣的他感到炙熱，Clark緊了緊抱著他的手臂，將Bruce塞回了他剛剛好不容易離開的肩頸裡，「待會可能會有點冷。」那人的喉結在他眼前滑動，喉頭在他唇下顫動，Bruce沒有強調蝙蝠俠的大衣有多溫暖，能隔絕所有寒氣。

　　他只是又把自己多埋進去了一些，小心翼翼的不張口去咬。

六、

　　一路上他們並沒有對話，在某一刻Clark甚至以為懷中的人已經睡著了，但Bruce那凌亂的吐息連故作平穩的表情都無法遮掩，他偷偷聽了一下，對方的心跳也漸漸變了調，他又把披風拉緊了些，以常人能忍耐的最快速度朝堡壘飛去。

　　到達堡壘後他立刻把Bruce抱了進去，「調節至人類溫度。」他命令道，空間內的氣溫上升的到了較為宜人的暖度，他替Bruce脫去外套，才注意到對方襯衫下的肌膚已經滲出了一點薄汗──這很奇怪，畢竟蝙蝠俠的體能超於常人，就算Bruce不再年輕，以大蝙蝠的狀態而言肯定能撐過一天以上的飢餓。

　　但Bruce看向他的眼神已經失去了焦距，對方舔著唇，體溫有如火在燒，在x視線的檢視下那人的胃空蕩的絞在一起──他能看出對方光是站著就用盡了全力，「Jor──」他呼喚道，堡壘裡的AI立刻現身，「我需要檢體艙，馬上。」

　　堡壘平滑的地面立刻裂出了一道隙縫，那半圓形的艙室從地面升起。他將Bruce打橫抱起，而那隻頑固的蝙蝠居然一點反抗也沒有，他將Bruce放上平台，看著水晶罩緩緩關上，或許是人工智能感受到了他的急躁，堡壘裡的設備立即開始了檢測，不出五分鐘，Jor帶著為難的表情出現在他面前，而Clark已經開始檢視螢幕上的訊息。

　　「那是外星殖民者所使用的一種，相當卑賤的法術。」AI緩緩開口，盡量不去指出Clark急躁的幾乎無法專心，「這魔法將被施咒者的食慾轉換成…性慾，是一種用來奴役的招數，若是被施咒者沒有獲得＂親密＂的關注，他將會產生劇烈的飢餓感。」

　　「由於這項魔法將兩樣欲求結合在一起，反應也會比平時更為激烈──」  
　　「任何解除方法？」

　　Jor靜默了一會兒，像是低頭在思考，「根據紀載，這魔法沒有破解的方法，但會在十天後自動解除──被施過法的人，約一半的人在過程中死去，而另一半的人則是被──馴化。」人工智能盡力將殘酷的結果軟化成較為婉轉的說法，但他很清楚所謂的馴化是什麼意思，他不可能放任Bruce就這樣活活被餓死──但他也不確定Bruce在知道事實後會接受他的幫助。

　　尤其是這適時的援手，帶了點不那麼真誠的私心，「我……」他扭頭看向艙室裡的身影，對方即使被麻痺氣體包圍也依舊緊皺著眉心，「Kal。」AI輕聲的喚道，他父親的眼神裡照映出機器不該有的慈愛，「被法術擊中的人，只對自己有好感的人產生強烈的＂食慾＂。」

　　人工智能的話語無疑帶給他一陣莫名的竊喜，若Bruce對他的好感全轉變成了食慾，那對方掛在他身上舔咬的情況只有一種解釋──蝙蝠俠渴望著他，「即使如此──我也不能在Bruce混亂時替他做任何決定。」

　　他父親的影子向他走來，臉上的表情幾乎有些為難，人工智能輕揮手指，Clark眼前的螢幕立刻轉換成了另一項數值，「恐怕我們已經沒有時間跟他討論了──這項法術在過於壓抑的人身上有更強的效力，若再不進食，他將會陷入休克狀態。」

　　那條代表心跳的線此時還勉強保持在正常的數值，但Bruce體內的血糖值已經到了平均值之下，他記憶中最強健的夥伴大概再過幾小時就會陷入昏迷，並且……Clark握緊拳頭，不願去想那可怕的後果，水晶艙內的人影此刻像是陷入了睡眠，但臉上已有明顯的疲憊。

　　「我該、我該如何幫他？」他問，輕呼的話語有如一聲吐息。

　　「任何的親密行為都能帶來一定的飽足感，我的孩子，最基本的擁抱與親吻都能讓他的情況好轉──」Clark放鬆了下來，倘若只是普通的親吻與擁抱，還不至於讓Bruce覺得自己冒犯了他的自尊，「但是，這就像是給沙漠中的人提供樹葉上的晨露，只能減緩，無法根治。」

　　Jor頓了頓，像是在確定自己的孩子沒有因此感到惱怒，「越是接近性愛的行為，才能滿足那份＂食慾＂。Kal──這是一種卑鄙的魔法，目的在於讓人馴服，你唯一能保護的，就是Wayne先生的尊嚴。」

　　噢，他多想告訴自己的父親，若他真的與Bruce發生了任何關係，那都與保護那人的尊嚴無關，那都是私慾、是渴望和佔有，堡壘內陷入了一陣沉默，人工智能看著他的側臉，微張的鼻翼吐出無奈地嘆息，又過了一會兒，直到螢幕上的數據又下降了一個百分點，Clark終於朝檢測艙走去，一隻手覆在了水晶蓋上，系統便自動開啟。

　　他真不該在Bruce被魔法擊中後直接將那隻生物丟入太空，現在的他已別無選擇──而唯一能想出解決方案的人正躺在他面前。艙室打開後，那些氣體逐漸散去，對方緊繃的眉間讓他忍不住伸手──但他的指尖才剛輕觸那人的肌膚，Bruce便慢慢睜開了眼。

　　「Clark。」那聲呼喚伴隨著渴望直擊他的內心，手指下滑，掌心貼在了Bruce的臉頰上，而那隻吸血的大蝙蝠卻張開了嘴，輕咬著他的拇指，接著用舌頭捲入了嘴中，拉奧──那些潔白的齒貝啃咬他的拇指，不安分的舌頭沿著下圍舔弄。

　　Clark倒抽了一口氣，看著那人像隻大貓一樣把他的手指咬入嘴中，卻沒有抽出的勇氣──「Bruce──」光明之子低下頭，那雙湛藍的眼漫上了黑暗，但那個毫無自覺的人類只是張著嘴低喘，被嘴裡那根手指壓住了舌頭，低聲地、含糊的喚：「Kal……」

　　他抽出手指，看著那些唾液所留下的水痕，嘴唇被沾的濕潤，堡壘了的燈光暗了下來，連一旁的螢幕都自動陷入了黑暗，Clark靠了過去，先是試探性的輕碰對方的唇，而Bruce從喉頭裡發出了一聲低吼，彷彿瀕死的旅人終於獲得神賜的甘露。

　　張口，他咬住那紅豔的下唇，用舌頭濕舔、用牙齒輕咬，收緊了唇峰──慢慢的吸吮，Bruce伸手抱住了他的後頸，在魔法的影響下任他索取，Clark一邊細吻著那人的唇，一隻手從對方的脖頸向下撫摸，在鎖骨上輕舞，接著停留在胸膛，光是隔著衣物，他都能感覺到對方已經硬挺的乳頭，拉奧──他敬拜著這副身軀的同時也想摧毀一切。

　　用指甲輕壓那個小點，Bruce在他的身下顫抖，那張嘴熱切地回應著親吻，同時流露出細碎的呻吟，蝙蝠收緊了翅膀，將他拉得更近，Clark制服底下慾火被緊緊束縛，但他沒有做出更出格的舉動，只是在Bruce喘不過氣時停下一兩秒的時間，接著再吻上。

　　Bruce的嘴唇濕潤且紅腫，伸出的舌頭任由Clark含在嘴裡吸吮，他不知道自己還能忍多久，要是他敬愛的隊友再不恢復理智，他或許就會失去控制，此刻，他已分不清究竟是誰中了那惡毒的魔法，只知道自己渴望著Bruce，只知道那是從靈魂裡發出的疼痛。

　　他們親吻，直到Clark終於按耐不住自己，那隻手放過衣料下的小點，持續往下，在他能碰觸那鼓起的褲襠之前，另一隻顫抖的手抓住了他，氪星人艱難的睜開眼，與他相對的褐色眼眸終於在迷霧裡出現了一道亮光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我絕對沒有卡肉喔，不小心劇情寫太長（汗


	3. Chapter 3

七、

　　老天──他從不知道超人的碰觸能夠那麼柔軟，那副鋼鐵之軀能夠如此溫柔。他的身體因愉悅而顫慄，而那絞痛的飢餓感似乎也漸漸變得足以忍受，這一刻，他知道Clark肯定找出了他食慾異常的原因，但與他想像不同是，既沒有鮮血、也沒有任何的血肉。

　　而是一個吻，就像童話故事所描寫的，他在那氪星人的一個深吻下醒了過來，伴隨著一些不是那麼適當的愛撫，而那些親密無疑讓他感到滿足，一瞬間寒冷消去，只剩下勉強能忍受的飢餓，「你找到原因了？」他開口，這一刻才發現自己的聲音因情慾而低啞。

　　他們的唇不再相印，但也沒因此拉開距離，他甚至能感覺到光明之子溫熱的鼻息，即使他告訴Clark許多次，氪星人不需要呼吸，「是的。」那人艱難的開口，但緊緊環著他的腰的手沒有放開，手指壓在襯衫上磨擦，而那樣的感覺是如此的、如此的──美妙。

　　「你不會想要知道結果的。」超人的語調帶著膩人的憂慮，Bruce從喉頭裡發出低聲的哼笑，「告訴我，小鎮男孩，我需要知道結果與我的猜測有多少差異。」超人將臉埋進他肩頸，這突如的親近讓他僵住身體，但隨後而來的滿足感讓他捨不得推開。

　　堡壘裡的AI這時才從黑暗裡現身，「Wayne先生。」那人工智能開口招呼道，Bruce將手指埋進了那頭卷髮中，緩緩的撥弄，他從Clark身上汲取溫暖時，一邊聽著系統檢測出來的報告結果──「這表示我需要用做愛來取代進食？嗯？」他說這話時掛在他身上的Clark抬起頭，柔軟的唇瓣就貼在他耳邊，「讓我幫你，Bruce。」

　　比起懇求，那柔軟的語氣更像是在訴說一道命令，但他這是在騙誰呢，肯定是魔法帶來的效果，連超人善意的援手都變成了熱切的邀請，他不能、也無法去利用Clark的熱心，於是他緊緊抿住雙唇，想到那人熱切的吻剛剛還與他相貼，忍不住舔了舔，「Clark，我還沒老到找不到人跟我做愛。」他無力的反駁，壓抑住那股＂食慾＂。

　　全息螢幕所投射出的報告結果在他眼前展開，而Bruce刻意放慢了閱讀的速度，只希望這樣的親密能在維持久一點，當他閱讀到與食慾相關的那一段，他只希望Clark並不知道其中的含意，希望急躁的氪星人會略過這一小點細節，希望那人永遠都不會發現他對他的好感。

　　高譚市的Brucie只要一個眼神或是微笑，就有需多人爭先恐後地想靠近──選擇多到令他頭疼，但最想要的卻從來不在其中，無論是Clark Kent還是Kal-El，他們之間的差距如此之大，而如同超人般無私的存在，就應該由一名堅強的女性來支撐，而不是他──不是Brucie也不是那隻大蝙蝠，更不可能是Bruce Wayne。

　　他深埋的慾望如此強烈，而陰影中的蝙蝠從不懂得分享。推開Clark比他要想的困難，尤其是氪星人緊收的手臂幾乎黏在了他身上，「讓我幫你，B。你不需要去找其他人。」手掌貼著那人的胸膛，稍微使勁一推，超人無奈的鬆開手。

　　「噢，你真的不需要擔心，Clark，這十天我可以去參加那些無聊的晚宴，Alfred肯定會為此感到高興──若我的魅力真的下降了…沒什麼是一點小錢不能解決的。」他故作輕鬆的說道，但身體又開始微微發冷，拿起一旁操作台上的大衣，穿上的動作卻有些遲緩。

　　Clark向他走近，他能看見對方的唇還帶著剛剛濕吻的痕跡，那人張嘴，任何挽留的話語都還沒能說出口，卻被一旁的AI打斷了：「恕我提醒，Wayne先生，施咒者若是男性，光是尋找女性的伴侶是沒用的。」他從鼻腔裡嘆了口氣，沒有看見Clark突然惡狠的眼神，「我知道了。」扣上大衣的鈕扣，他緩步朝出口走去，Clark跟在他身後，沒有一點腳步聲。

　　「送我回家，小鎮男孩，我今晚還有晚宴要參加。」對此回應的是Clark的不發一語，但那人依舊緊扣住他的腰，將他裹進了披風裡。沒有更多嘗試說服的舉動，這讓他感到鬆了一口氣，卻還是有一股難以言語的失望，他希望超人渴望他，如同他絞痛的胃。

　　或許是那個吻的緣故，現在的飢餓感已經減緩，他也能抑制住想要親近Clark的渴望，但那不代表這趟飛行變的輕鬆，尤其光明之子就在如此近的距離下抱著他，過了一會，Clark發現了他的不安，那名氪星人將他的臉遮掩在斗篷內，加快了飛行的速度。

　　他能從氣味感覺到距離的變化，到達高譚時他十分訝異自己聞出了那股腐敗的臭氣，陰暗的霉味，但Clark沒有停下，一路飛回了他的玻璃屋。直到他的腳尖觸碰到地面，超人才掀起了他頭上的披風──湛藍的眼看著他，平時明亮的雙眼此刻卻烏雲密布。

　　Clark低下了頭，將嘴唇貼向他的嘴邊，他止不住顫抖，身體卻給出了最直接的回應，他回吻，就像在孤獨堡壘時的渴求，互相啃咬，交換著唾液，胃底感到一陣滿足，卻又貪心的想要更多，這個吻或許持續的比上一個更久，因為他嘗到了鐵鏽的氣味，自己的血液，任由超人在他的唇上咬出一個細小的傷口。

　　最後，是Clark先拉開了距離，氪星人別開目光，轉身朝漸暗的天邊飛去。

八、

　　有時候Bruce固執的令人討厭──在孤獨堡壘時，他一直抱著那隻蝙蝠，即使不仔細去聽，也能聽見那人的心跳在閱讀報告時亂了一拍，尤其是關於食慾的那一段，大蝙蝠的心跳快到難以忽視，無論那張臉有多平靜，都不能掩飾Bruce慌亂的事實。

　　或許是年紀的差距，他那固執的隊友總會暗自替人下決定，蝙蝠俠憂慮著──希望能為所有人做出最好的選擇，卻從沒想過究竟什麼是他想要的。就連復活他的時候也一樣，Clark甚至不能肯定那人的決定不單單只是出自於愧疚。

　　他知道那傳說中的高譚王子其實不擅長表達情緒，遇到難題就用花花公子的態度一笑置之，付出真心的時候就用沉默以對，有時候他真的恨透了那人的不語，但更多是憂慮與悲傷，他不確定自己究竟有沒有贏得蝙蝠的信任，又或是對方只是靜靜地忍耐著他。

　　現在──或許他不該這麼想，但多虧了這個魔法，他知道Bruce對他的心意，而心思縝密到多疑的蝙蝠肯定會將他的示好當作善意的表現，但他若表現得太直接，又難保蝙蝠在被陽光直射後飛回洞穴，世上最偉大的偵探──本身卻是一道難解的題。

　　Clark回到星球日報時已經接近下班時間，他走入隔間馬上就看見了自己的公事包被安置在桌面，想必一定是Alfred託人幫他送了回來。扶了下鼻樑上的眼鏡，Clark四處張望，想確認沒人發現他這時才回來，但以他的大塊頭而言，這根本就是多餘的舉動。

　　「噢，你終於回來了。」難得還在桌邊的Lois大聲的說道，「和Wayne先生的約會進行得如何？」紅髮的女人瞇起雙眼，嘴角掛著一抹不懷好意的微笑，Clark不需要抬頭也知道整個辦公室正在豎耳聽著，他嘆了口氣，不安的坐了下來。

　　我們接吻了、法式的那種，噢然後Wayne先生直接告訴我他要去找別人約炮。當然了，以上的話他一句也沒說，小記者又推了推眼鏡，拿起公事包想把自己的臉擋起，「並不如何，Lois。那只是一場訪談。」小鎮男孩無力地說著完全沒說服力的謊話。光是Lois挑起的眉峰他就知道自己的說詞有多虛假，「那好，告訴我，Clark，你們談了什麼──」

　　「據我對你的了解，你是不可能在約了訪談的情況下還答應我吃午餐的──＂Clark＂。」最後那句話是對著超人說的，他很肯定。Lois知道他的超級記憶，他甚至懷疑那女人有一張記載他所有能力的列表，他的腦袋高速運轉，但在講出那些藉口之前──

　　「Kent。」拉奧──他就不該回來的，曠職到隔天早上或許情況還不會那麼糟，「你知道，又一次的，我發現今天的體育版又是一片空白，你有什麼好解釋嗎？」不、沒有，現在的他除非有Bruce的加冕，不然真的難逃被Perry炒掉的命運。

　　小記者張嘴，卻什麼也說不出口，他之前還能義正嚴詞的說他在調查高譚市私自執法的蝙蝠義警，而這一次，他可沒有任何蝙蝠要懷疑，「Clark剛剛跟我說他與Bruce Wayne約了一次專訪。」他扭頭看向Lois，女人的臉上掛著一道難以分辨真假的微笑。

　　Perry顯然是半信半疑，但他的好同事朝他的椅背踢了一腳，Clark立刻口無遮攔地說：「他跟我說今晚要參加晚宴。」他的前任老闆眉頭高高飛起，「那你還在這裡做什麼？等著他飛來跟你聊天？」而他椅子都還沒坐熱，就又一次的被丟出了辦公室。

　　離開前Perry告訴他所有交通費要自付，來抵銷他半天的薪水，而他畢竟是超人，沒有任何交通工具比他直接用飛的要來的方便，落日前他就抵達了玻璃屋，繞過已經廢棄的Wayne宅邸，走向那條往湖邊的小道，遠遠就能看到Alfred在屋內進行清潔。

　　老管家抬起頭就與他對上了眼，小記者用手指梳過捲曲的黑髮，幾根髮絲掉在他額前，加緊速度，到達門前時Alfred已經開門迎接，「Kent先生，恐怕您已經錯過了少爺的出門時間。」他被邀入屋內，用x視線掃過，的確沒有發現Bruce的身影。

　　「呃、我──」他該如何告訴那位優雅的管家關於那樣魔法的事實，或許Bruce什麼也沒說就離開了這裡，但他的不安一下就被Alfred給拆穿，「我相信您跟我一樣不贊同少爺的處理方式。」沒有明說，但也間接暗示自己已悉知目前的情況，Clark暗自鬆了口氣。

　　「我相信這有更好的解決辦法。」Alfred點頭同意，「是的，我也告訴過少爺這樣的情況需要交給一位值得信任的人處理。」老管家一邊說一邊用視線掃過他土理土氣的廉價西裝，「於是──我就更不可能讓您用這樣的裝扮參加晚宴了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一篇PWP被我越拖越長（掩面  
> 希望這章劇情沒有太無聊


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊高速車，OOC注意。

 

九、

 

　　他或許早該猜到情況會是如此，無論多華麗的晚宴，底下的氣味依舊難聞不堪，Bruce繞過那直直朝他走來的人群，把手中的香檳杯湊到鼻尖，不是為了飲用，而是為了讓那些氣味更淡一些，某位富豪名媛貼上了他，香水的氣味混著廉價糖果的甜味一瞬間竄入他鼻間。

 

　　比起讓他毫無胃口的真實食物，這場饗宴倒是讓他食慾盡失，反胃──已經空蕩蕩的肚子，飢餓的同時又想吐出什麼，他與賓客的對話全靠本能進行，而心底那股慾望已經開始痛罵他那無可救藥的固執，把送到眼前的大餐推走，一個轉身滾進了水溝地道裡。

 

　　他知道答應超人的請求，會讓他獲得莫大滿足，而誠懇勤奮的童子軍也絕對不會虧待他的腸胃，只是──那算什麼？為了防止蝙蝠俠死掉所促成的性？還是兩人之間真有情慾的愛？或許這十天他能在光明之子的身上滲入一些黑暗，那十天後呢？魔法結束後，剩下的是什麼？

 

　　永遠不會被回應的感情，或是他再也無法掩飾的真心──甚至是Clark內疚自責的拒絕，這就是他不談感情的原因，他不願再去深入瞭解任何一個人，只為了在失去他們的同時，感到心碎，世界分裂，而那漆黑的面具已經裝不下更多碎片。

 

　　他吃過未經烹煮的生肉，新鮮的老鼠，連皮帶毛的撕扯，儘管那已經是許多年前的事了，但現在只是換了一個形式，足夠飢餓他就能飢不擇食，只需要找個不那麼難聞的就行了──從離開堡壘後就朝思暮想的氣味突然觸動著他的味蕾，Bruce下意識地舔唇，嚥下大量分泌出的口水。

 

　　Clark在這，噢、那該死的小記者當然在這，星球日報來為他們的老闆做專訪，又或是超人在尋找他逃走的搭檔，氪星人總能找出一項理由走進這扇大門，Bruce仰頭灌下杯中的酒液，也不知道這個狀態下酒精是否還會產生影響，只是這一刻Clark聞起來像香醇的紅酒，像酒窖裡那些純釀的上等好貨，開瓶後會在空氣中揮發迷人的香氣，他幾乎能嘗到舌尖上微酸的甜味。

 

　　邁開腳步，他硬是轉過身往反方向走去，那位女伴依舊依依不捨地跟著他，在他嘗過了上等的紅酒，他又怎能忍受廉價的糖果，隨意客套幾句，不耐的態度連高譚王子都覺得有些過分，Bruce加快腳步，幾乎是落荒而逃，但腦子裡那股餓痛正驅使他屈服。

 

　　他知道自己無處可躲，只是無謂掙扎，或許能躲進人群堆裡，又或是從窗台躍下──他的手臂被人攔住，Bruce轉過頭，給對方一個獵食者的惡狠表情，「噢！Wayne先生，這場宴會讓你不開心嗎？」那位女士明顯嚇了一跳，但那沒擊退她想掛上Brucie寶貝的決心。

 

　　扯了扯嘴角，那笑容根本不及他平時偽裝的三分之一，「不、當然不──但我好像吃壞了肚子，有點痛。」Brucie委屈的說，他試著將手臂抽出，只是被抓得更緊，「不要緊的，我正好知道一個休息的地方，你覺得如何呢？Wayne先生？」那人的舌在唇上舔弄，要是平常，那可能是個極為誘惑的表情，而他也可能會被這毫不掩飾的邀約給打動。

 

　　但不是現在，不是在那股甜味占據他味蕾的時候，眼前的女人固然美麗，但就像裝飾華美的蛋糕，放進嘴裡的滋味卻只有死甜。而同時他也能聞到逐步朝他們靠近的Clark，或許他能將就，用這個女人當作溫飽的甜點──只為了逃離超人的援手。

 

　　他卻立在原地，任由那些香氣將他侵蝕，快跑──他的理智大喊，而那隱隱絞痛的胃已經在期待、預知即將到來的大餐，「Wayne先生。」他轉過頭，而Clark就站在那，穿了一套有些過緊的藏色的西裝，那人身姿挺拔，除了厚重的眼鏡外，看起來與超人並無不同。

 

　　「Clark。」開口的那一刻他才發現自己在顫抖，一聲簡短的人名在他舌尖像渴望的喘息，對方甚至還有一撮黑髮落在了額尖，這要他怎麼忽視Clark直直望向他的湛藍雙眼，女人皺起眉，但又猶豫的不知道該如何開口，眼前的人可不是穿著皺巴巴西裝的記者，她不知道要怎麼用尖酸刻薄的言語把這個不速之客請出去。

 

　　「Clark……」他又喚了一次，雙腳不聽勸的往那人走去，就像在星球日報的時候一樣，幾乎將自己掛進了超人懷裡，氪星人推了推眼鏡，露出一個不好意思的微笑，「抱歉，他可能是有點醉了。」噢──超人對著那女人那麼說，一隻手把Bruce緊緊扣在懷裡。

 

　　可能是知難而退，也有可能是豪不掩飾的明日之子過度迷人，對方幾乎是友好的向他點頭，眨了眨眼說：「Brucie可從沒對男人投懷送抱過──你一定很特別。」是的，還有什麼人能比這個氪星人更特別，他強壯、善良、英俊，而他的氣味是那麼的……美味。

 

　　女人拋了個媚眼，開口的同時大概想提議三人的床第活動，但那張印著唇印的名片還沒拿出，Clark便禮貌地開口：「抱歉，你說的那個可以休息的地方？是在哪呢？」

 

　　他聽著女人報出房號，心底暗道不好，他知道高譚裡總有一些愚昧的凡人想將高譚王子收服，很顯然這女人根本不在意與Bruce去到房間的究竟是不是自己，她的任務只是要將他帶去那裡，畢竟在這個充滿假面的城市，你很難找到一個熱心提供房間的善人，那些援手通常都是有目的性的，平時的他能笑著拒絕，但現在他所有的行動力都依靠著Clark。

 

　　那個童子軍不知道能不能發現這或許是一場醜聞的騙局，Clark點頭道謝，側過身子擋住其他人看向Bruce的視線，「讓我把你帶去舒服一點的地方，B。」小鎮男孩毫無惡意的說道，他知道對方只是想把他帶離這裡，但那容易被誤解的用語依舊讓他顫慄。

 

　　蝙蝠俠幾乎咬緊了牙根，卻不難聽出那嗓音裡的飢渴：「放開我，Kent。」超人無奈的搖頭，小心翼翼地收緊手臂，「要是我放開你，你能保證自己不會再貼過來嗎？」那人低聲地問，溫熱的唇貼上他的耳根，Bruce紅了臉，艱難的別過頭去，卻沒有推開。

 

　　魔法的效果正在吞噬他，打開內心深處被深埋的渴望──被愛、或是去愛，但那都是弱者的思考，讓他變得脆弱，在超能力者與人間之神面前變的不堪一擊，他知道自己只是人類，但在被野性驅使的情況下，他第一次意識到，他將被擊潰。

 

　　兩樣欲求加在一起的效用是如此之大，他只餓了兩天一夜，但空盪的胃卻像整整一個禮拜沒有進食一般的空虛，而Clark給他的親吻，又或是擁抱，只是讓他渴求更多，飢餓的人在嘗過甜頭後痛苦只會更加劇烈。

 

　　他們花了五分鐘才正式從大廳脫離，期間有太多人想找高譚王子說話，以至於Clark必須多花點時間避開，Bruce被抱在懷裡，幾乎連控制自己的雙腿都有困難，Clark有些著急，只差沒有直接將他打橫抱起，大廳的門在他們身後關上，空無一人的走廊，原本還能壓制的慾望在失去旁觀者後傾洩而出，他幾乎是毫無掩飾的發出一聲低吼，雙手緊緊環住超人的肩頸，「該死──」Bruce低聲的咒罵著，卻將自己緊緊貼近。

 

　　Clark不僅沒有推開他，那雙支撐他的手更是下滑到他的腰間，有力的手臂將他緊緊困住，他們的身體契合在一起，已經不能更近──但那層衣服是如此的礙事，無論這顏色有多襯超人的眼睛，他都需要將這層衣物剝去，讓他們肌膚相親。

 

　　「你必須讓我幫你，B。」他咬住下唇來抑制想要親吻的衝動，超人則是貼在他耳邊，持續說著迷惑人的話語──噢、是誰讓小鎮男孩變成了這樣，寬厚的手掌輕撫他的背脊，像在安撫戒備心過甚的貓，氪星人變本加厲，將手掌貼在了翹挺的臀尖上，五指陷進了臀肉中，連隔著西裝都能看出那溢出的痕跡。「我想幫你。」

 

　　「Bruce。」Clark喊著這個名字，就好像他真的渴求他，就好像他是世上的至寶，就好像……他想要剝去Bruce的面具，將他整個人啃食殆盡，他僵在原地，手臂上的寒毛豎起，他曾害怕超人的力量會將他粉碎──但現在他只覺得血液沸騰。

 

　　他能感覺到欲望如猛獸般出匣，最後的防線已被飢餓淹沒，與他相對的藍色眼眸已經被情慾占滿，近距離下他還能看見對方額頭滲出的薄汗，Bruce絲毫沒有自覺的舔弄著自己的嘴唇，傾身靠近，將兩人的嘴緊緊貼近，那不是一個深吻，只是嘴唇相抵的挑逗，溫熱濕軟的挑釁。

 

　　「很好，Kent先生，我現在正好想喝點湯品。」

 

　　把一切將給慾望的感覺讓他放鬆──Bruce拉開他們之間的距離，一隻手抽出對方的領帶，手指捲著尾端，他還能看到上頭印著Wayne家族的家徽，抬眼，享受超人目不轉睛的注視。他扯著那挑領帶像在拉獵犬的狗鍊。

 

　　「你最好讓我滿意。」

 

十、

 

　　Clark很小心，他跟著Bruce走向遠離大廳的走廊彼端，他們並沒有去那間房間，而是走進了廁所──Bruce手裡緊緊攥著那一截領帶，高大的超人只能低下頭，有些艱難的跟在蝙蝠身後，進入廁所時，他甚至沒有聽見反鎖的聲音。

 

　　Bruce變的──不一樣了，不再小心翼翼的觀察一切，褐色眼眸裡的瞳孔放大，光是一點碰觸就會顫抖不止，他的臉上寫滿了渴求、無聲的邀請他的摧毀，高譚王子沒有移動，而是將選擇權交給了他，讓Clark決定，讓他來主導。

 

　　手貼上那人的下巴，細小的鬍渣刺的他有點癢，下一秒他伸出舌頭，捨不得閉上眼只為了看蝙蝠張嘴將他的舌頭吸進嘴裡，雙手又回到了對方的臀部上，這次不單單是擠壓，而是揉捏，兩隻手把臀瓣分開，手指隔著衣物摩擦那條繃起的細縫。

 

　　蝙蝠俠開始發出那些嗚咽的呻吟，被不需要呼吸的超人吻到喘不過氣，但Bruce像是賭氣般，又或者是離不開得來不易的水源，那人脹紅了臉，直到被他拉開後才胡亂的呼吸著空氣，他知道Brucie很迷人，他知道那些報導是怎麼說的，高譚富豪、花花公子，愚昧又輕浮。

 

　　只有他，只有他能看見真正的Bruce Wayne，在他面前喘息、脫去硬殼後最柔軟的模樣，他急忙想脫去那人的衣物，卻被拉住了手，高譚寶貝咬著下唇，沒有斷開他們相連的視線，Bruce先是傾身咬著他的脖頸，此刻紅腫的嘴唇隔著衣服親吻那副鋼鐵之驅。

 

　　纖長的手指伸進他的褲縫，俐落地解開黑色牛皮腰帶，扣環打開的聲音，在空蕩的廁所裡迴響，拉奧啊──Bruce絲毫不介意的跪了下來，跪在光明之子的腳邊，那張令人迷戀的臉就在他的褲襠前面，頂多就一兩英吋，蝙蝠隔著衣物一手撫上他興奮勃起的性器。

 

　　那張罪惡的嘴親吻自己的手背，每一個吻都像是隔靴搔癢，多希望那雙軟唇直接落在他火熱的陰莖上，尤其是Bruce發出的那些喘息，一聲聲像是滿足的嘆息，光是撫摸他的性器就在那人的褲子裡支起一塊帳篷。

 

　　那隻手終於移開，Bruce把鼻尖湊到那怒張的布料上，輕輕磨蹭，絲毫不知這樣的舉動對超人的感官帶來多少折磨，但他忍，咬著牙根，讓大蝙蝠細細品味他的晚餐，「看來小鎮男孩並沒有那麼小。」對方低笑，臉頰貼著褲襠向上看著他。

 

　　「Bruce……」他躁動的手指是那麼想去抓住那頭短髮，他想把高譚王子梳整乾淨的頭髮弄亂，想直直將自己的傢伙塞進那微張的嘴裡，但他忍，兩隻手緊緊抓住自己的褲腿，張大眼看著那人用牙齒咬下褲鍊，用刻意磨人的速度把那根陰莖掏出。

 

　　氪星人勃起的性器此刻硬挺脹紅，在那毫不掩飾的視線中一下一下的抽動，Bruce笑了，嘴角勾起，眼尾泛出微微的細紋，嘟起的唇峰靠近，在龜頭上落下了一個親吻，接著是第二個，第三個伸出了舌頭，沿著頭部舔了一圈。

 

　　Clark揚起頭，痛苦的低吼，那人低笑，將前端含入了嘴中，臉頰凹陷，他還能看到一小節粉舌墊在龜頭下方，那張嘴吸吮，Bruce吃著他的老二，享受的閉上了眼，蝙蝠下上下移動著頭部，不能完全吞入的部分則是用手緊緊握住，那張嘴是那麼的熱，分泌出的唾液隨著動作從那人的嘴角溢出，接著啵的一聲，Bruce吐出他的性器。

 

　　那人用手指抹去下巴的口水，放入嘴中舔弄，又低下頭沿著底部往上舔舐整個柱身，蝙蝠張嘴舔掉前端溢出的前液，維持著跪姿替自己調了個舒服的姿勢，蝙蝠拉起Clark的手，讓那寬厚的手掌扶住他整個腦後，「喂我。」沾滿情欲的嗓音命令道。

 

　　Bruce張著嘴，等著Clark的操入，光明之子握住自己陰莖底部，或許是過於緊張，他往前一挺把龜頭抵在了那人的鼻尖上，留下一道濕亮的水痕，蝙蝠俠沒有如他預期般的發怒，而是笑著將臉歪向一邊，蹭著他，讓Clark拿他的性器去拍打他的側臉。

 

　　噢、拉奧啊──那雙褐眼看著他，低啞的聲音幾乎是惡魔的蠱惑，「做你想做的，Clark。」他緩緩把前端塞入那大張的嘴，頂著對方的臉頰內壁直到他可以看到Bruce臉頰一邊鼓起，他們始終沒有移開目光，沒有一個人閉上眼，蝙蝠被欲望佔滿的眼眸甚至在鼓勵他的行動。

 

　　Clark挺身，將陰莖操進那人的嘴，Bruce收緊了嘴唇，溫熱的口腔將他緊緊包圍，還剩一截沒有完全插入嘴中，稍微抽出，然後挺入，每一次都比上一次更深，直到蝙蝠俠終於閉上了眼，鼻尖埋入他的恥毛之中，整根性器頂入他的喉嚨。

 

　　那隻手埋進那人的髮間，另一只手疊在上頭，他開始操──操著那人的嘴，看那些來不及嚥下的唾液滴在他的鞋尖，聽那些嗚鳴的呻吟伴隨著幾聲難受的乾嘔。他怕自己把對方的嘴操壞，但又停不下挺進的動作，超人此刻無數感官怒張，接收外面的談笑與腳步聲。

 

　　但他此刻唯一能專注的，就是眼前的人，被撐大的嘴勉強著讓粗大的陰莖進出，小幅度的抽插，每一次都頂到喉嚨深處，Bruce張開眼，瞳孔已經失去了焦距，眼角微微泛紅的模樣就像是要溢出淚水，那人艱難的張著嘴，但依舊收緊嘴唇，貪婪的吸吮。

 

　　下腹的那股熱浪越來越猛烈，他抽插的節奏也逐漸變調，高潮逐漸疊起，他知道自己就快忍不下去，Clark甚至沒有時間思考是否要抽出，就直接解放在那人的嘴裡，Bruce嗚咽了一聲，被意想不到的精液量嚇了一跳，但氪星人沒有給他退後的餘地，而是死死壓著他的後腦，把一股又一股的濃稠濁液灌入他嘴中，來不及嚥下的流出，他幾乎能看到Bruce眼底覺得可惜的委屈。

 

　　射過的陰莖沒有完全癱軟，他又往那張嘴裡操了幾下，才緩緩抽出，Bruce依依不捨的吸著他的龜頭，把最後一點精液吞入。高譚王子跪在地上，下巴滿是口水與精液的混合物，對方抽出胸前的手帕，將那一團凌亂抹去。

 

　　「謝謝招待──小鎮男孩。」

　　那人笑著，眼底卻渴望更多。


	5. Chapter 5

 

十一、

 

　　他不該如此享受，享受沉甸甸的陰莖占滿他的口腔，享受粗大的性器拍打他的面頰，又或是腥臭的精液灌入他的嘴中、充斥他的味蕾，他享受Clark對他做的一切，感覺那些溫熱的濁液浸滿了他的腸胃，帶來無比的滿足感。

 

　　眼前剛射過的性器絲毫沒有疲軟，他把手搭上去又輕輕地套弄了幾下，要命──氪星人幾乎沒有不應期，他已經在腦內預訂了數十種計畫，好讓自己享受這場美味的盛宴，但很顯然的，超人有別種想法，Clark把他從地上拉起，過大的力道可能要在他的手腕上留下痕跡。

 

　　剛剛還埋在他頭髮裡的那隻手粗暴的揉捏著他的褲襠，過度敏感所帶來的痛苦讓他忍不住縮了一下，「光是這樣就射了嗎？」超人聽起來有些得意，「光是吸著我的東西就讓你射了？」Bruce悶哼了一聲，把那人的手抓開──或許他該重新審視這個童子軍，畢竟待在鄉下農場的男孩總是有用不完的精力、與最為粗魯的想像。

 

　　他才剛經歷一場許久未有的高潮，對氪星人而言可能只是馬拉松式性愛的開端，那根老二戳在他的大腿上，興致勃發的等著下一輪的獎勵，Bruce伸手，把那硬挺的巨物塞回那件可憐的西裝褲裡，他一邊想著Alfred肯定要為這件事挖苦自己，卻又不是那麼在意。

 

　　「不是這裡。」他低語，親自把紅腫的嘴唇送到那人的嘴邊，任由Clark舔弄與啃咬，「你想在哪？」那人回問道，語底裡的慾望與粗啞告訴他超人有自己的想法，願意在任何一個能支撐、或不能支撐的平台上操他，或是──只要這個超人類想，他也能用手把他監禁，用熱脹的性器把他釘在懷裡，抱著他，讓粗長的陰莖摧毀那逐漸殆盡的理智。

 

　　他開始懷疑究竟是誰中了魔法，畢竟氪星人的熱切此刻就繃在那件褲子之中，「哪裡都可以──小鎮男孩，但我們必須先離開這裡。」超人點頭，把Bruce抱起，刻意把那根凸起卡在了他的臀上，他沒有費心去斥責小記者的胡鬧，只是閉上眼，把臉埋進寬厚的肩頸裡，深吸那溫暖美味的香氣，「我們必須用走的，Bruce，我沒辦法直接帶你飛出去。」

 

　　Clark打開門，小心地抱著他走了出去，蝙蝠壞心的用手捏了捏超人依舊緊繃的褲襠，「噢──你才是需要當心的那一個，我只需要擔心明天的緋聞。」對方低吼了一聲，加快腳步只差沒有原地飄起，「高譚王子廁所幽會星球日報記者，我想他們會分析究竟誰才是下面哪一個。」

 

　　埋在那人的肩頸中，他沒有抬頭，但靈敏的聽力依舊抓到了閃光燈的聲響，和幾名記者的騷動，或許還有一些名媛的竊竊私語，但現在的他，如剛飽足的貓，慵懶的連手都不願抬起，他沒有伸張，或是如孔雀般的炫耀，但誰都能看出他身上有著性愛的痕跡與氣味，一頭凌亂的頭髮全數落在額間。

 

　　他們坐上了離門口最近的計程車，Clark拿出現金塞進司機手裡，要那人加速甩開令人厭煩的尾巴，繞路回到大宅大概需要半個小時的時間，雖然他已經貼在了那人懷裡，但這點時間他可不能浪費，大貓抬起頭，正好與超人對上視線。

 

　　只要靠近，甚至不需要開口，那雙熱切的唇就會自動地抓住他，他們的舌頭交纏，嘴唇收閉著吸吮時不斷地發出親吻的聲音，Clark把手指捲進他的頭髮裡，輕輕拉扯，很快就讓他止不住喘息，超人變本加厲的抓過他的手，放在那團高高翹起的帳篷上。

 

　　「你會嚇到我們的司機的，Clark。」他低聲警告道，語氣倒是毫不在意，那隻手已經開始揉捏褲子底下的勃起，氪星人側過頭啃咬他的脖子，在上頭留下一道又一道的痕跡，「我們可以提早下車。」小鎮男孩抱住他的腰。

 

　　下一秒，那個滿臉通紅的司機才剛在紅綠燈前停下，Clark打開車門，飛快地將他帶入了巷子之中，Bruce挑眉，但小記者只是聳肩，「我有留下現金。」他們往黑暗深處走去──直到路燈都無法照亮他們的足跡，超人帶著他往天際而去。

 

十二、

 

　　Bruce一向給人禁慾的感覺，無論報章雜誌怎麼寫，怎麼形容高譚市富有的花花公子，實際見過他的人都知道，Bruce Wayne並不是聽話的蠢蛋，反倒是那些覺得自己能征服高譚王子的人顯得更加愚蠢。大蝙蝠是個十足十的控制狂，他控制別人的時候也控制著自己的情緒，當你覺得自己佔了上風，或是獲得主導，那往往是蝙蝠俠讓你產生的錯覺，

 

　　但不是現在──Bruce在他身下，放開了一切的枷鎖，雙手扯著那件昂貴的西裝要他把衣服全部脫下。Clark扯破身上的衣物，那套大概價值他半年薪水的訂製套裝，當他將皮帶丟下床底，高譚王子已經躺在了床上，伸展著四肢，只剩敞開的襯衫掛在肩上。

 

　　Clark站在那，用手掌包覆自己火熱的勃起，用食指與拇指輕捻著前端，一條濃稠濁白的銀絲立刻沾在他手上，放進嘴裡吸吮，嚐著精液腥臭鹹澀的味道，Bruce卻嚥了嚥，半瞇著眼用雙手撫摸自己的全身，他手裡的陰莖又脹了一圈，怒張的血管在皮膚下凸起。

 

　　絲質的襯衫根本擋不住超人的視線，他站在這就能看見對方硬挺的乳尖，黑色底褲下凸起的陰莖，那吞嚥的聲音在他的超級聽力下更加清晰，Clark邁開步伐，那根性器依舊握在手裡，他在那人赤裸的目光下自慰，濕黏的前液不斷滴下。

 

　　當他終於跪在了Bruce的腿間，他將自己沾滿前液的手指伸出，那人立刻靠了過來，用舌頭舔淨，閉著眼吞嚥，抽出手指時，Bruce睜開淺褐的雙眼，喉嚨裡一聲不滿的低哼，「你想怎麼做？」他問，這時候才發現自己的嗓音如沙般粗啞，用手裡的東西拍打那人的腿側，「想要我操你嗎？B？」蝙蝠已經按耐不住食慾，小幅度的動起了腰部，好讓Clark的陰莖頂著他。

 

　　俯下身，光明之子調整了位置讓他們的性器交疊在一起，挺動著胯部，模仿抽插的動作好讓Bruce獲得摩擦的快感，大蝙蝠抱住他的肩，已經脹紅疼痛的嘴唇依舊渴望著輕吻，而他──他會給予那人所有一切。

 

　　他拉下對方的底褲，陰莖彈出的同時，Bruce發出了一滿足的嘆息，那人抬起腿，柔韌的身軀讓Clark脫下那毫無作用的遮蔽物，他的手指往下探，指頭沿著入口的皺褶打轉，而那人此刻還沉浸於親吻之中，大張的腿部讓Clark胡作非為。

 

　　那根手指直接插入，緊緻的熱度立刻將他絞緊，Bruce悶哼了一聲，但有力的雙腿扣在他的後腰。時不時彎曲手指，用指節按壓著內壁，好準備讓更大的東西進入，他的吻將對方所有呻吟吞入，Bruce失去呼吸節奏的同時也失去控制，第二根手指更是讓他弓起身體，兩條腿軟的無法使力，只能顫抖著掛在他腰上。

 

　　伸入第三隻手指，指尖壓過內壁的軟肉，直到Bruce在他的嘴裡尖叫，腰部順著他按壓的動作抽搐，他頂著那人的前列腺，讓大蝙蝠別過頭，咬著嘴阻擋漸漸流露的呻吟，但腰部卻扭動著，在Clark的手指上操著自己，超人很快地用視線巡視矮櫃，在第二層抽屜裡找到了他想要的物品，抽出手指時，Bruce發出了一聲幾乎破壞形象的嗚咽。

 

　　拿出潤滑液，很快地用那些稠液沾滿手指，稍微搓揉，只為了讓液體不要過於冰冷，Bruce在床上翻了身，整個人陷入床墊中，只有屁股高高翹起，那人甚至還有力氣調侃：「……看來童子軍並不是毫無經驗。」Clark立刻就把那三根手指塞了回去，聽著那聲驚呼，毫不留情地抽插了起來，一次次都頂撞著最敏感的那點。

 

　　「──Clark、Clark。」那人喚著他的名字，以為這樣他就會放慢節奏，但Clark只是抓住那人硬挺的陰莖，在那想射的性器上施加壓力，他整個人壓在了Bruce身上，緩緩的，用手指將那人濕軟的肉穴打開，而他胯間的東西已經破不急待的想插入，想用粗大的老二操軟對方頑固的態度，讓那張不饒人的嘴除了呻吟別無用處。

 

　　小鎮男孩從來都不如外表那樣的乖巧，青少年時期的慾望讓他總是忍不住好奇心去探索，將自己關在農倉或是閣樓，小男孩總會有幾個下流可恥的幻想──而Bruce，拉奧啊──這佈滿傷痕的身軀正是他想要的一切，那根老二頂了上去，手指緩緩抽出的同時把龜頭塞了進去，即使經過擴張，那小口依舊無法一口氣全部吃進去。

 

　　他緊緊扣住Bruce的腰，用體重往下沉，讓那根外星老二慢慢地埋入其中，Bruce把臉埋進了被單裡，悶住的聲音斷斷續續幾乎喘不過氣，當他的跨部完全貼上了那豐滿的臀部，超人忍不住仰起頭長嘆一聲，接著前後頂弄。

 

　　一開始的幅度很小，但Bruce光是這樣的操弄就抖的受不了，他看著柔軟的腸壁被巨物拖出，

在順著他插入的動作收縮，那些緊實的肉壁被潤滑的又濕又軟，陰莖被火熱的肉穴絞緊，吸吮著他的龜頭，將他吃的更深──他並沒有與男人做愛的經驗，他無法確定這是男性腸壁固有的狀態，又或是Bruce就是如此，將他脹紅的陰莖夾的又痛又爽。

 

　　過於驚人的尺寸只需要稍稍耕耘，剛剛緊收的穴口已經大張，毫不費力地就能加快速度，將半根老二抽出，再全部埋入，Bruce屁股高高抬起，甚至還向後迎合著他的操動，超人每一下都用龜頭挑逗著敏感的內壁，很快的Bruce抓緊床單，原本放鬆的身軀一下緊繃了起來。

 

　　大蝙蝠被他操射了，超人得意地想，享受那人咬緊的內壁同時翻過身，讓Bruce用側身的姿勢接受他的抽插，Clark抓住那人搖晃的一隻腿，向上拉起，好方便自己更好的操弄，這時的Bruce已經放棄掙扎，微張的雙唇止不住呻吟，扭過頭來索吻。

 

　　氪星人的耐力驚人，他們維持同樣的姿勢已有半個小時之久，但小鎮男孩依舊勤奮不倦的工作著，怒張的性器在發紅的肉穴裡耕種，在這期間Bruce已經經歷了兩次的前列腺高潮，第一次還有射出稀薄的精液，第二次則是癱軟在那裡，用啞掉的嗓子低吟。

 

　　他慢慢探索，耐心的摸索那人身上所有弱點及底線，揉捏胸部好像會讓Bruce更興奮，但大蝙蝠會低下頭羞恥的不願承認，下腹那股熱度逐漸迭起，Clark就快忍不住自己的快感，他改變節奏，把大幅度的插送改成了快速細碎的頂弄。

 

　　當他高潮時，兩隻手握緊了Bruce的側腰，灌入精液的同時蝙蝠癱倒在他身側，懸空的那隻腳顫抖地無法閉上，需要Clark的幫助才能緩緩閉起，超人在那人鬢邊的銀髮上留下細吻，那根人間凶器終於慢慢抽出，無法闔上的肉穴收縮著，吐出過多的精液，Clark一隻手翻開那被他撞的發紅的臀肉，看著那些白濁流出。Bruce還沉溺在高潮的餘韻裡，在Clark的懷裡喘息。

 

　　「讓我照顧你，B。」超人溫柔地說道，用兩根手指堵上那還在吐精的穴口。


	6. Chapter 6

 

十三、

 

　　Clark照顧了他，裡裡外外的、從裡到內好好＂照顧＂了一番，他從沒這麼飽過──就連青少年時期Alfred還願意無限投餵他小甜餅的時候，他都沒把自己的腸胃撐到如此極限，Bruce從恍惚中醒來，窗外透的晨光還帶著一抹幽靜的藍色。

 

　　現在肯定還沒超過八點，他迷糊的想，叫啞的喉嚨又洩出幾聲低吟，低頭一看才發現小鎮男孩埋在他的胸前，像個孩子一樣吸吮著他的乳頭，被冷落的那邊用手指捏著，擠壓搓揉，Bruce忍不住將胸部挺起，一手埋入墨黑的捲髮中，Clark抬眼看向他，收嘴前還輕咬了幾下才開口：「你醒了。」那人湊過來給了他一枚輕柔的早安吻。

 

　　他只要稍微一動就能感覺到身上的濕黏感，那張床單肯定更加凌亂，但勤奮的小鎮男孩用那雙明亮的藍眼看著他，語氣是那麼的無辜善良：「早餐？」那人問道，指尖逗弄著他早已紅腫脹大的乳尖，Bruce視線向下，才看到對方的另一隻手正在自慰。

 

　　忍不住低笑了一聲，但所有音調都是破碎的：「我可憐的小鎮男孩──你該不會一整晚沒睡就在等我醒來？」超人皺起眉，臉上的表情甚至有些困窘，那人低下頭咬了咬他的頸肩，才尷尬的開口，「你昏過去了，B，我不想把你吵醒。」

 

　　Bruce哼了一聲，他扭過身子好面向這個扮羊吃虎的鄉巴佬，那股痠痛是從骨子裡傳來的，他連指頭都難以抬起，身上布滿了大大小小的痕跡，手指壓出來的指痕、又或是青紅發紫的吻痕，說不定中了魔法的人根本不是他，但剛吃飽的胃又饞了起來，眼前的超人把他的胃口養大了──「你準備了什麼？」他問，低啞的聲線像極了蝙蝠俠。

 

　　「我、我準備了一些喝的。」Clark坐起身，把那根幾乎沒軟下的陰莖湊他嘴邊，Bruce靠過去把圓潤的龜頭吸入嘴裡，一邊想著氪星人過於優越的身理機制，他們沒有不應期，擁有良好的耐力，龐大的射精量則是為了增加受孕機率──這大概是一種生物演化，他還記得氪星在毀滅之前都依賴生物科技，唯有Clark是唯一從母體誕生的小孩。

 

　　似是感覺到了他的不專心，Clark將性器操了進來，沒有完全到底，但也插入了一半，Bruce推著那人的腰，下巴的酸澀感也隨之而來，差點因為一根氪星老二而下巴脫臼──老天，希望Alfred永遠都不會知道這件事，他癱在床上，把那根陰莖當點心般的慢慢舔咬，Clark抓著床單，耐著衝勁沒有直接動起腰，他慵懶的抬手，指尖逗弄那些繃起的囊袋。

 

　　他以為Clark會乖乖射在他嘴裡，就像昨晚在廁所那樣灌入他的食道，但陰險的小鎮男孩在爆發前夕一把抓住了他的後腦，他連嘴都還沒闔上，那些滾燙的熱液就射在了他臉上，一部份進了他的嘴裡，但剩下的則是四散在他面頰，沾黏著他的睫毛和頭髮。

 

　　還沒來得及發怒，Clark就低下頭替他舔去點點濁液，用舌尖濕潤他的眼睫，再將那些體液吻進他的嘴中，他只能低哼一聲，張嘴接受氪星人不需要換氣的深吻。這黏呼的纏綿一直持續到太陽完全升起，明亮的陽光透過大片落地窗照了進來。

 

　　超人沐浴在陽光下，像個天使，事實上卻是隻披著羊皮的狼，Bruce終於推開那纏人的濕吻，扶著牆面站起，花了一點時間才找回平衡，Clark著急的看著他，但Bruce邁開步伐，任由前一晚的精液從股間流下，他知道超人正看著呢，「如果你不想被Alfred加入黑名單的話，最好把這裡整理乾淨。」他打開浴室玻璃門。給了Clark一抹歪斜的微笑，「我要洗個澡。」

 

　　在門完全關上前，他都能感覺到超人炙熱的視線，Bruce發覺自己似乎有些太過享受那樣的關注，一邊踏入了蓮蓬頭之下──熱水無疑放鬆了他痠痛的肌肉，Bruce倒是從沒想過自己超乎常人的體能會在此派上用處，若是一般凡人大概早就被操的合不攏腿，別說是站起來走了，說不定連坐起身都很困難，真不知道那些曾經跟超人共度春宵的女性是怎麼撐過來的，Lois Lane在性愛後的隔天早上還有力氣起床跑新聞嗎？

 

　　Bruce忍不住笑了出聲，卻在聽見自己啞掉的嗓子時沉下了臉──他跟超人做愛了，恢復理智的腦子終於開始思考，熱水洗去黏膩的汗液和體液，但洗不淨他體內那股愉悅的飽足感，噢、老天，他跟超人做愛了，手指梳過落下的髮絲，閉上眼還能看見Clark俯在他身上猛幹的身姿……還有七天，距離這魔法消除只剩七天，他最好確保自己不要太過沉淪於這一切。

 

　　但在魔法的作用下，他深埋的慾望是那麼的強烈，那些被他掩埋的情感，對超人的仰慕，他已經開始想念那人的體溫，和那些黏人溫熱的親吻。超人殷切的看著他，就好像他是世上唯一的至寶，他真該把孤獨堡壘上的資料拷貝回來，那時候的自己只顧著跟Clark溫存，甚至沒有專心看報告，超人對他的迷戀或許是某種副作用，而不是他妄想中充滿愛意的凝望。

 

  　走出浴室時，那間凌亂的臥房已經被打理乾淨，沾滿黏液的床單被換下了，地上散碎的衣物也消失無蹤，那名兇惡的氪星人有些無助地站在那，身著小記者寬大土氣的西裝，看來超人用超級速度早一步將自己裝扮整齊，Bruce只披了一件黑色的絲綢浴袍，腰帶鬆鬆垮垮的掛在腰間，敞開的領口正宣示著超人昨晚──加上今早的胡作非為。

 

　　Clark看著他，居然紅了臉，但小鎮男孩靠了過來，環住他的腰，動作是如此的熟練，對方靠向他的耳邊，語氣像在撒嬌，又有點那麼的依依不捨：「我該去工作了。」那人低語，一邊親吻著他的鬢髮，Clark靠上他的額頭，將兩人視線相接，「我跟聯盟說你有＂秘密任務＂要執行，這幾天我們會幫你巡視高譚。」

 

　　他還沒能罵那傢伙的多管閒事，心底那股暖意讓他錯過了反應時機，Clark低頭親吻他的嘴唇，接著從窗口飛了出去──該死的氪星人，Bruce想著，緩步走下樓梯，用手碰了碰心臟的位置，不知為何，這一點親密，卻比完全吃飽更讓人愉悅。

 

　　或許是過於滿足讓蝙蝠俠一瞬間失去了戒心，走到飯廳時他才看到自家管家坐在桌邊看報紙的身影，而餐桌上則放了一杯冒著熱氣的黑咖啡，他下意識的伸手，老管家的視線卻從報紙後頭露了出來，「我相信現在的您無法攝取任何咖啡因，Bruce少爺。」

 

　　Bruce縮回了手，也不惱怒──畢竟他已經喝了一些＂東西＂當早餐了，Alfred放下報紙，看似無心的將那份高譚公報放到了他的手邊，大蝙蝠不需要低頭，頭條滿版的照片自動闖進了他的視線，Alfred嘴邊掛著微笑，他甚至不記得自己上次看到這名管家微笑是什麼時候。

 

　　「看來Kent先生已經照料好您的需求了。」那抹微笑似乎有擴大的優勢，Bruce伸手把浴袍的腰帶收緊了一些，「給自己放個假吧，Alfred，去你買的私人小島休息，還是巴黎的獨棟公寓？」他搶過那杯苦澀的液體，一口氣灌進嘴裡。

 

　　Alfred站起身，從他看不見的桌角拿出另一杯紅茶啜了一口，「我會的，少爺──我也相信在我休假期間，Clark少爺會好好照顧你的。」

 

　　他才不想知道那稱呼的改變有什麼意義。

 

十四、

 

　　他一路從Bruce的玻璃屋飛向了星球日報，速度要比平時慢了些，但比任何時刻都高，即使已經淋浴過且更換了衣物，他還是能在自己身上聞到Bruce的味道，他的掌心依舊保留著那人肉乎乎的觸感，以及濕軟的肉穴被精液填上的模樣──小記者的褲子又緊了一些，他加快飛行速度降落在星球日報附近的一條小巷中，從後門進入了辦公大樓。

 

　　才剛踏進辦公室，那些好奇、忌妒的視線直接朝他刺了過來，Clark還來不及奔向自己的座位，就先被Lois抓住了，穿著俐落套裝的女記者把外帶咖啡塞進他手裡，靠近時皺起了眉頭：「你聞起來像性。」Lois宣布道，辦公間裡的吵鬧聲更劇烈了一些。

 

　　Clark被他的好同事推到了座位邊──他只差一點就把嘴裡的咖啡給吐了出來，他的桌上疊了將近十份不同報社的報紙，而每一份的頭條全都是他與Bruce的照片，拉奧啊──當下的自己根本不覺得那樣的姿勢有多曖昧，但照片裡的小記者與高譚富豪緊貼在一起，那名風度翩翩的億萬富翁被他藏在懷中，但Bruce的身形與他差不上多少，也就讓Brucie摸他褲襠的手卡在了一個尷尬淫亂的位置，但無論這是哪一家的照片，都無法掩飾他們要滾在一起的事實。

 

　　「Bruce Wayne，嗯？」女記者挑眉，那抹調侃的微笑簡直是火上加油，Clark張嘴，但什麼解釋都說不出口，噢，是的、我跟Brucie滾在了一起，我操了那個挺俏的屁股，又花了一整晚的時間讓高譚寶貝沾滿我的精液，別忘了，我來上班前還用自己的老二給他餵早餐呢。

 

　　這些話語都是百分之百的事實，但這不是超人會說的話、更不是小記者會說的，Clark打開抽屜，把桌上所有紙類都掃進了抽屜裡，也不管那是否會弄亂他整理好的文件，只想讓那些糜爛的文字都消失在他面前，他給Lois一個尷尬的微笑，但女記者只是用手肘撞了撞他的肩膀，看Clark裝模作樣的往後倒了一下。

 

　　「你不僅沒有拿回訪談，還成為了別家報社的頭條，這次連我都救不了你了。」他都忘了還有訪談的事──被情慾上腦的時候他甚至忘了自己還有工作，幸好大家雖然熱烈討論著，但還沒有任何一個像Lois那樣調侃他，他只能祈禱自己的老闆不會發現他又變相的翹班了一次。

 

　　Lois和他達成共識要在無人的時候好好的聊聊，而Clark花了兩小時的時間以常人最快的速度整理了所有他該處理的事務，除了那份專訪──他在自己的小隔間裡伸了個懶腰，其間Lois還告訴他Perry沒出來炒了他根本是件奇蹟。「讓我猜猜──」星球日報最美的頭條記者摸了摸那頭紅髮，「Perry完全不知情的機率實在太低了，除非他被＂某人＂說服了。」

 

　　Clark剛掛掉第五名狗仔打來的電話，不願去想那個某人到底是誰，小記者又戰戰兢兢的工作了幾個小時，發了封訊息給Bruce，但那人毫無回應，有些埋怨平時做不完的跑腿怎麼在這一刻清閒了下來，他偷偷向外看，發覺所有人竟都在努力工作，Clark拉開抽屜，好死不死第一份報紙正是高譚公報。

 

　　高譚公報向來愛著他們的王子，但自從Bruce收購星球日報後，上面關於花花公子的分析報導是越來越多，他看著頭條那張清晰完美的照片，接著將視線掃過標題《有跡可循？是他得到了Bruce Wayne？》他又看了看內文，裡面甚至寫到Bruce買下星球日報是為了他。

 

　　＂……Clark Kent曾被捲入毀滅日事件，在醫院昏迷將近一年的時間，Bruce Wayne為了讓他恢復記者身分，又或是想討他歡心﹐進而買下星球日報作為他終於甦醒的賀禮……＂先不提裡面微小的錯誤，其他描述簡直正確的可怕，而Bruce在他死亡那段期間的低緋聞率更是一點幫助也沒有，即使每場宴會都有Diana相伴，現在看來也只是欲蓋彌彰。

 

　　Perry的腳步聲傳來，Clark收起報紙將視線轉回了螢幕上去，「Kent。」他轉過身，給自己的老闆一個禮貌無辜的微笑，他能看到Perry額角的青筋，眼眉里蘊滿怒氣，「Wayne在會議室裡等你──這次你最好把專訪做好，否則連他都不能阻止我炒了你。」

 

　　在那名總編怒吼之前，Clark立刻抓起記事本與筆，飛速的衝進了會議室，速度快到沒有人發現他的腳根本沒有著地，超人嘆了一口把門關上，而那位麻煩執造者──高譚富豪就蹺著腿坐在那，那人沒有穿著平時的三件套，而是襯衫與西裝褲，領帶鬆跨的掛在那。

 

　　Bruce咬著下唇，蒼白的臉上有些微的紅暈，他這刻才發覺Bruce不是為了專訪而來的，而是──「你餓了？」他問，那人明顯顫抖了一下，接著搖頭，大蝙蝠放下雙腿時有個不明顯的滯留，對方朝他走來，往他手裡塞了一疊文件。

 

　　「Alfred去休假了，這裡是訪談用的資料，你自己看著寫──」Clark將那疊紙張丟在了會議桌上，兩隻手困住那人的窄腰，他還沒能吻上那張嘴，Bruce先扭過了頭避開，「你忘記了午餐。」大蝙蝠嘟囔抱怨著，超人這時才注意到牆上的掛鐘已經過了下午兩點，「對不起。」他道歉，一邊細吻那人的頸邊，懷裡的人又是抗拒又是軟軟的攤在他的臂彎之中。

 

　　他知道Bruce不喜歡這樣，蝙蝠俠總是壓抑著渴望，所以才表現的不甘情願，不想讓自己失去控制，但在魔法的作用下，蝙蝠平時堅強的意志力幾乎被化為無，「我也還沒吃。」他說，將那條領到甩到那人的肩上，接著一顆一顆的解開對方胸前的鈕扣。

 

　　襯衫沒有完全敞開，只解到Bruce的胸下，鍛鍊良好的胸肌擠了出來，在Clark手下是柔軟的手感，那人通紅的乳頭到現在還腫脹著，碰到空氣就立刻硬挺的顫抖，「我以為我已經把你餵的很飽了。」他用指尖夾住敏感的乳粒，低下頭吸吮另一邊。

 

　　他讓Bruce坐在會議桌上，整張臉埋進了那人的胸前，用嘴吸著那不會流出汁水的乳尖，一邊咬著，嘴唇緊貼著「先給你吃點心，我晚上再餵你吃好吃的。」Bruce咬著下唇不想呻吟出聲，但一隻手已經纏進了Clark的黑髮之中，他去解那人的褲頭，硬挺的肉莖立刻彈了出來，天知道他有多想將手往下伸，去擴張那個還鬆軟的穴口，

 

　　但他清楚知道一但他操進那磨人的肉穴，這場午餐約會就絕不可能在一小時以內結束，他會需要很多時間讓那個軟穴記住他的形狀，而要讓Bruce完全吃飽──可不是一兩次就能解決的，Clark蹂躪著那豐滿的乳肉，一隻手飛快的套弄了起來。

 

　　作弊的用了些超級速度，而Bruce光是忍著呻吟就都沒時間抱怨了，很快的，那人抽搐著腰部射了出來，Clark低下頭含住那人的龜頭不希望精液弄髒了衣物，他吞下鹹澀的液體，封住哪雙正在低喘的雙唇，Bruce捏著他褲子底下的老二，硬的發疼。

 

　　「等晚餐再吃，好嗎？」他輕柔的安撫道，而大蝙蝠雖有不滿，但也沒真的說出口，他替Bruce整理身上的襯衫，卻怎麼也拉不平上面的皺褶，Bruce看了他一會兒，褐色的眼底有些異樣的情緒，但那張叛逆的嘴卻默不作聲。

 

　　Brucie先一步離開了會議室，啞著嗓子朝幾個對他大叫的員工道別，臉上還掛著一抹令人遐想的蕩漾笑容，Clark帶著文件回到了自己的隔間，本想逼問他的Lois在他開口後給了他一包口香糖，皺著眉頭說：「你聞起來更像性了。」噢，拉奧啊──


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊一整章大家最不喜歡的劇情。

十五、

 

　　事情正離他預想的方向越來越遠，甚至可以說是反方向前行──打從一開始，蝙蝠俠認為這只是無傷大雅的吸血鬼詛咒，如果沒有破解的方式，一輩子喝血或許也不是什麼大問題，接著孤獨堡壘的檢測將他的預測全數推翻，告訴他，他必須十天都過上有性的日子。

 

　　這對Brucie來說易如反掌，一天一個國際名模跟換衣服一樣簡單，但那個改變他生理結構的魔法又朝他揍了一拳，把那些身材姣好的美人全都染上了下水道的臭味，他願意冒著吃壞肚子的風險與她們做愛，不過助人為善的童子軍卻對他緊追不捨。

 

　　他答應了，在超人殷切的目光之下接受了那人的援手，而在那不斷被推翻的預想中，他預期自己能每天跟超人來上一炮，不帶任何情感，只用嘴來汲取每日必須攝取的營養，但Clark秉持著幫人就要幫到最後的結果就是把那根氪星老二堵了進來，當時他被欲望充頭，只想要獲得釋放，要是他能把這一切當成生理需求，就像吃飯那樣，他就能在十天後將一切關回心上。

 

　　但他不行──這才第三天，那個咒語已經開始起了最大功效，現在的他無論是食慾還是性慾都獲得了極大的滿足──他在超人身邊無法控制自己，忍不住貼近甚至是撒嬌，只要Clark對他示好，他就會遵從那人的指令，除去掉淫穢的那一部分，這才是這個咒語的主要目的。

 

  　讓人臣服、變成奴隸──在十天內身心都處於被支配的狀態，即使十天後魔法自動破除，他也會不自覺地尋求Clark的溫度，起初把Alfred支開只是不希望讓那位老管家看見他沉迷於性愛的醜態，但那位長者前腳才剛離開，他後腳就踏上專機直接朝大都會飛去。

 

　　雖然吃飽了──但卻想要吃更多，想要被擁抱、被照顧，被填滿，蝙蝠俠不該是這個樣子的，他是恐懼、是夢靨，是高譚市月光下最孤獨的黑影，而如今他已漸漸轉變成光明之子的所有物，他能想像Clark的表情，那人會訝異、疑惑、接著愧疚，童子軍會急切地想要彌補，而Bruce會忍不住要求更多、渴求更深，將不愛他的人困在他的慾望之中。

 

　　他沒有馬上回到玻璃屋，而是去了蝙蝠洞，當初建造玻璃屋時Alfred派人在小湖邊挖了一條通往宅邸的道路，事後管家又親自動工，將地道延伸至洞窟，石砌的樓梯被湖水浸濕，上頭沾染了一層青苔，這才兩天沒進蝙蝠洞裡，他居然有些不安。

 

　　一走進入口，裡頭設置好的感應燈立即亮了起來，Bruce看著那片漆黑的螢幕，想著自己被施魔法後的所有檢測，脫下的裝備被安置在人形架上，他看著蝙蝠俠空蕩的皮甲，花了一些時間在絲毫沒有幫助的狀況下穿上。黑色的面具掩飾所有脆弱，彷彿那緊身的皮衣能壓下所有不該有的想法──他終於開始正視這個詛咒，除了消極地等待魔法消失，肯定有其他辦法。

 

　　蝙蝠俠開啟通訊器，立即用私人頻道聯絡了鋼骨，那名半機械的少年不到三秒就接通了通訊，「蝙蝠俠。」少年有些不帶情感的聲音裡依舊聽得出驚訝，「Victor，我需要你的幫助。」在變聲器的作用下，幾乎聽不出他低啞破碎的嗓音，通訊那頭的聲音立刻靜了下來，他能聽到Victor似乎在關閉某些機器裝置。

 

　　「我以為你在進行秘密任務，至少這是超人告訴我們的。」半機械人有些擔心的說道，顯然對蝙蝠俠需要＂幫助＂這件事而有些不安，Bruce呼了口氣，眼前的螢幕還停留在他兩天前的血液檢測，「是的，而這個任務涉及到了某種魔法，我需要你的資料庫。」

 

　　蝙蝠俠沒有給鋼骨發問的空間，只是將整個情況闡述詳細，當然了，去除了他即是被害者的那一部分，他知道依Victor的才智及母盒所給予他的智慧，那位少年肯定能猜中事實，但半機械人沒有直說出口，而是在幾分鐘後向他報告資料庫所擁有的內容。

 

　　與孤獨堡壘的檢測結果並無差異，這是預料中的事，鋼骨將資訊傳至他的設備後遲遲沒有切斷通訊，過了一會兒才開口問道：「超人知道這件事嗎？」蝙蝠沉默不語，但那位青年接著說：「這件事交給超人或許會更有幫助。」

 

　　而Bruce咬緊下唇，不願去想超人究竟給了他多少幫助──太多了、多到他的肌膚在離開光明之子的那一刻就會感到疼痛，Victor沒有質疑蝙蝠俠的沉默以對，而是將話鋒一轉，語調突然像個真正的青少年那般尷尬及害羞：「呃、根據資料庫的訊息，我分析了一份報告給你──」那人頓了頓，接著說：「祝好運，蝙蝠。」

 

　　通訊切斷了，Bruce將收訊器關閉，在一次讓洞窟陷入冰冷的寧靜，他拿起一旁檢測用的儀器，在手臂上的皮甲刺了一個小口，讓銀色的針頭扎進皮膚裡，檢測儀的電流持續通過，電擊反應讓他的肌肉一陣刺痛，而適量的痛覺讓他保持理智。

 

　　至少他不再想著Clark輕柔的觸碰──他開始瀏覽，閱讀資料，這並沒有花上他多少時間，半小時後他就知道自己毫無收穫，手臂上的刺痛已經趨於麻痺，他加強了電流來增加效力，螢幕上的報告終於來到了最後一頁，鋼骨以假設為前提的後備方案。半機械人以學術角度來敘述魔法所帶來的影響，進而猜測只要性慾獲得舒張就能減緩飢餓感。

 

　　以理論而言，並不一定要性交──意指自我安撫也會起到一定的效用。鋼骨最後的論述寫的相當凌亂，半機械人在這點倒是跟青少年沒有什麼兩樣，但蝙蝠清楚掌握了這個訊息，一邊暗罵著自己光顧著享受而忘了如此簡單的理論。

 

　　若他在一開始就採取這個方案，或許能隱忍過這十天。而現在──Bruce關閉一切設備，將面罩脫下，那張蒼白的臉布滿紅暈──在嘗過Clark之後，他需要更多的限制來壓抑那股誘惑，他必須遠離超人，躲進他看不見的黑暗。

 

十六、

 

　　「所以──你跟Bruce Wayne？」Lois對著他手中的即溶咖啡挑眉，傳說中的超人前女友永遠都不理解他對於咖啡因的癡迷，明明那對他一點效用也沒有，Clark才剛把那份專訪趕出來，Perry讀過後並沒有發火，只是挑了一些多餘的語句要他修改，之後他又去了娛樂版一趟，求他們別把剛剛Bruce來星球日報的消息寫進頭條。

 

　　那些女人笑了起來，對他說：「大老闆是坐直升機來的，我們不寫，其他報社也會報，你不如去求Perry別讓我幫你跟Wayne做專訪還比較實際。」處處碰壁的小記者躲進了茶水間，過沒多久就被自己的好同事逮個正著，Lois拆了一包餅乾，大概是從販賣機買來的，女記者毫無形象的大吃了一口，視線依舊定在Clark身上。

 

　　「我、呃──」他不安地喝著那杯咖啡，Lois的視線讓他覺得自己就是下一批待宰的羔羊，「很顯然你們做了──不止一次。」Clark尷尬的扭過頭，但臉上卻掛起坦然的微笑，那個笑容又些呆傻，卻十分適合小記者木訥的臉龐。

 

　　「我必須承認，他跟報導上寫的完全不同，」Lois哼了一聲，裝模作樣的將臉皺成一團，吐舌，顯然將那句話當成Clark因愛盲目的發言，「所以你們在一起了？我該說恭喜嗎？」對常人而言這的確是唯一能聯想到的情況，但他們非但沒有在一起，反而還處於一種微妙的情況，炮友？或許他該稱自己為Bruce的超級自助餐。

 

　　他肯定把煩惱寫在了臉上，Lois朝他肩上打了一拳。「Clark──你們沒有在一起！？」小記者抓了抓後腦，「依現在的情況而言，的確沒有。」紅髮的女記者陷入了思緒，但抓餅乾的手卻沒有停止，Clark知道Lois正在思考，需要一些時間讓她整理想說的話語。

 

　　「Wayne在娛樂圈可是有名的花花公子，但我想這世上應該沒有人會為了見自己的炮友，一路從高譚搭專機到大都會，你──」女記者沾著餅乾屑的手指一下又一下的戳著他的胸膛，但那人的話還沒說完，Clark先舉起手示意對方安靜，他按下耳邊微小的通訊器，鋼骨的聲音立刻傳來。

 

　　「超人。」那人招呼道，大概是知道Clark所在的位置，所以沒有等他回應，「我想蝙蝠俠有麻煩了，他剛剛向資料庫查詢了一項咒語，大概是他三天前被打中的那一個，那是一種……非常麻煩的魔法，若我猜的沒錯，他會用後備方案來解決。」

 

　　「如果處理不當，他很有可能會死──幫幫他，超人。」Clark低下頭，過了幾秒才小聲地回說：「我知道了。」通訊另一端的半機械人嘆了口氣，「我們之中只有你能幫他了，我……我相信他也只願意被你幫助。」少年輕聲說道，下一秒就截斷了通訊，接著兩聲嗶鳴意指他的隊友已經將相關訊息傳入他的設備，。

 

　　他早該想到的──像Bruce這樣的人、像蝙蝠這般多疑的悲觀主義者，那人就是無法好好地接受別人的款待，總想著要彌補與回饋，若他猜的沒錯，蝙蝠俠的確把他那些＂讓我幫你＂的請求當成了善意的援手，即使他索求無度的向對方要求，那人也全都當成了善良的幫助，他可一點也看不出來將人操到昏迷算是什麼熱心善舉。

 

　　但蝙蝠俠總是往最壞的方向打算，也就將這一切歸於超人的善意，而根據鋼骨所說的話，那個少年還不知道超人早已明瞭蝙蝠俠目前的情況，而大蝙蝠正打算推開他的援助，以別的方式勉強撐過，他不需要多想也能知道那個方案大概充滿了痛苦與折磨。

 

　　「怎麼了？」Lois一隻手撫上他的前臂，女記者臉上寫滿了擔憂與疑惑，Clark搖頭，把沒喝完的咖啡倒進了洗手槽中，「B有麻煩了，我必須去幫他。」隨著他的移動，Lois緩緩將手放了下來，Clark才剛走到茶水間門口。

 

　　「你知道我們分手的其中一個原因──就是每當你談起＂B＂的時候就不懂得閉嘴，如果你想要跟Wayne有進一步的關係，你最好提醒他一下。」

 

　　女記者的語氣也不是酸澀，只是有些無奈與憂傷，Clark與她分開時從沒想過那人將會是更加留戀的那一方，但他們彼此都明白，將一切置身於聯盟任務的Clark無法時時刻刻陪在女孩身邊，更多時候只要有任何傳喚他就會匆忙離開，而一切跟Bruce有關的消息只會讓他更加著急，Lois並不知道Bruce跟蝙蝠俠就是同一個人，更不可能知道他對Bruce的情感就跟對蝙蝠一樣深。

 

　　超人停下腳步，扭過頭去看那雙他曾深愛過的眼眸。「我會告訴他的、我一定會告訴他。」接著他邁開步伐，朝門外奔去。

 

　　飛往高譚只需要幾秒，但找到Bruce可就不是那麼簡單的任務了，他先是去了一趟玻璃屋，但如他所料的，並沒有那人的蹤跡，轉念一想他又來到了Wayne大宅，卻依舊毫無收穫，他在上空飛了一圈後才緩緩朝蝙蝠洞飛去，他早有預料那人會待在洞窟裡，但心裡依有一絲期望，希望Bruce並不是真的想將他拒於門外。

 

　　蝙蝠洞的低溫對他產生不了影響，但那些冷冽的水氣依舊讓他顫抖，超人懸浮於蝙蝠洞中央，環視著一切，在透視的檢查下，此刻的蝙蝠洞並沒有任何人影，裡頭的設備就如同它消失蹤影的主人一樣，毫無生氣，他曾向Bruce保證他絕不會主動去傾聽他的方位，但此刻蝙蝠將他逼得毫無退路──Clark閉上眼，鼓動的耳膜主動尋找那熟悉的旋律。

 

　　急促、甚至有些毫無規律，若他更仔細的傾聽他甚至能聽見一陣痛苦的呢喃，超人再度睜眼，這一次仔細地用視線掃過了所有空間──在接近深處的位置，有一處離洞窟不遠的隔間，那面鉛牆隔絕了他的視線，在他的眼中變成了一塊看不透的汙點。

 

　　他傾身，飛行時沒有任何聲響，通往隔間的路是一條窄小的隧道，當他飛至底，迎接他的是有如避難室般的鐵製大門，如銀行金庫般的門鎖，需要轉至一定角度才能開啟，他知道Bruce就在裡頭──剛剛堅決的決心在看到這一面鑲鉛的大門後突然產生了猶豫。

 

　　Bruce肯定預知到了他的拜訪，但一路上沒有任何阻礙，連最基本的保安系統都沒有啟動，大蝙蝠正變相的告訴他離開這裡，Bruce相信Clark能明白他的決定，因為這毫無來由的信任，於是蝙蝠沒有多加防備──Bruce深信只要自己展現出足夠的決意，就能將他推開，因為那人深刻地相信，超人對他並沒有任何愛意。

 

　　手掌貼向金屬製的冰冷牆面，他閉上眼──有必要他甚至會坐在這裡七天，只為了確認那凌亂的心跳不會在他離開時停止。根據魔法的效力，Bruce對他產生的慾望的確是來自愛意，而他自以為明顯的示愛全被當成了援手，或許他就該直白的說出口，而不是讓那人將他拒於門外。世上最偉大的偵探，卻解不開這個笨拙的難題。

 

　　一陣隱忍難耐的低吟傳進了他耳裡，接著是一聲渴求絕望的呼喚，有如風聲般細微，若不是他的超級聽力，他肯定要錯過了，「──Clark。」Bruce就在裡頭，用粗啞的嗓音喚著他，超人無法讓蝙蝠俠獨自渡過剩下的七天，他不願讓Bruce在誤解他的愛意的情況下逃開。

 

　　那扇鑲鉛的門在超人手下有如廢鐵，輕輕一轉，那鐵製的把手立刻敞開，接縫瞬間斷裂，他眼底最後一絲看不見的黑暗終於暴露於光明之中，那是一間非常簡陋的避難室，一面牆呈列著乾糧與食物還有水，而剩下的只有一張矮櫃和床，，聽見動靜的Bruce從床上跳了起來，立刻進入了防備狀態，大蝙蝠看到他並沒有放鬆，開口的第一句話則是。

 

　　「鋼骨告訴你了。」虛弱的語調裡還有一點自嘲的笑意，超人緩緩向前，「你知道就算Victor不告訴我，我遲早都會發現。」蝙蝠俠退到了牆邊，那人穿著黑色的襯衣，是平時穿在皮甲下的那一套，強韌的彈性纖維布包裹住那人所有的肌膚。

 

　　「你該離開──超人，打從一開始我就不該讓你加入這場鬧劇。」蝙蝠俠緊盯著他，凌亂的髮絲下是一層濕熱的汗液，那人鬢邊的銀髮沾黏在臉頰上，而超人張著嘴，卻不知道要怎麼把話說清，像之前一樣殷勤的獻上幫助，再用魔法的引響力來瓦解蝙蝠的意志？這招可能不再管用，而此刻的他也不想再製造更多誤會的餘地。

 

　　於是他飛向Bruce，將那毫無防備的凡人之驅困在了牆角，「你以為我真的只是想幫你嗎？」超人的語調染上了一層無奈，深藍的眼眸透出一點悲哀，「你真以為我會為了朋友做到這種地步？」他將掌心貼向那人發熱的面頰，「我想要你。」

 

　　那隻手轉而撫向那人的胸膛，指尖下薄黑的布料是他們之間唯一的障礙，「我一直都想要你，B──這魔法只是給了我一個機會來得到你。」沿著肌肉的曲線向下，他滑過那堅硬柔韌的腹肌，將手掌停在了下腹，Bruce睜大了眼，褐色的眼眸寫滿了驚訝與……期盼。

 

　　傾身，他們之間的距離是如此之近，或許不像前晚般的肌膚相親，卻瀰漫著更讓人緊繃的情緒，Clark舔了舔自己乾澀的唇，他懸浮於半空，將蝙蝠俠壟罩於自己的陰影之下，接著開口，用撩人的熱氣，輕聲的說道：「我一直都渴望將你抱在懷裡、親吻你──卻害怕將你嚇跑。」他笑了笑，「當我知道你對我產生的食慾全來自於你的仰慕，你不知道我有多驚喜。」

 

　　「看來我需要用更有效的方式，來讓你明白。」

　　蝙蝠俠側過臉，紅潤的臉上揚起一抹毫無防備的微笑。

 

 

　　「你可以試試看，小鎮男孩。」

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

十七、

 

　　他無路可退，小鎮男孩將他困在了牆角，那人緊貼著他，原本相隔幾釐米的距離都在一瞬之間消失，超人有力的雙手摸撫他全身，隔著那件輕薄的緊身衣，點起他難耐的慾望，Bruce環抱住那人寬闊的肩膀，感覺自己的雙腳離地懸空了一些。

 

　　超人寸步未移，只是更加用力的將他抱起，壓制在牆上，一隻腿卡進他的雙腿間，膝蓋一下就頂到了那逐漸硬起的部位，大蝙蝠終於按奈不住，抓住那頭黑髮，把那人拉進一個濕熱的深吻，他張嘴啃咬氪星人意外柔軟的嘴唇，而Clark則是變本加厲地將舌頭伸進他的嘴裡，用那濕軟的舌尖舔過他的牙根、上顎──接著與他交纏。

 

　　來不及嚥下的唾液全順著嘴角流了出來，而氪星人的手早已沿著下擺探進了衣料之中，強韌的纖維布料緊貼著那隻手，光是用肉眼就能看見Clark是如何撫摩他的身軀，被緊勒的手掌在他的肌膚上來回按壓，挑逗著早已癒合、或是新添的傷疤。Bruce被吻的喘不過氣，很快的就只能發出嗚咽的呻吟，超人放開他的嘴，貪心的揉捏著衣服底下的胸乳。

 

　　「你很喜歡被碰這裡。」那人宣布道，兩根手指夾住他早已硬挺的乳頭，輕輕搓揉，搔癢的快感很快就讓他開始顫慄，「你很喜歡被吸乳頭，對吧？Bruce？」超人一邊說著，一邊用不輕不重的力道持續愛撫敏感的乳尖，接著另一隻手也探了進來，手掌包覆著另一邊的乳肉，柔軟的肌肉被抓住，揉捏──即使隔著衣物，緊貼的布料依舊讓這畫面一覽無疑，只是添上了黑色的禁欲感，「……別得寸進尺，Clark。」他咬牙說道，卻還是忍不住喘息。

 

　　像個女人一樣，這是他最不願意想的──但大蝙蝠從沒想過自己的胸部會如此敏感，光是這一點玩弄就讓他的性器充血硬起，多虧這套毫無遮掩性的緊身衣，那陰莖凸起的形狀只要一眼就能看清，更何況是超人──而氪星人只用一隻腿就將他撐在牆上。

 

　　或許是害怕，畢竟他的確兩腳懸浮於空中，但也有可能只是慾望，促使Bruce抬起腰部將兩條腿環上那人的腰間，超人低頭舔弄他的乳尖，但那件礙事的衣物卻大幅減低了該有的快感，Clark想要將他逼到極限──想要蝙蝠俠直接說出他渴望的一切。

 

　　他的手從那人肩上滑了下來，硬是把貼在他身上的超人推開了一點距離，Clark有些驚訝，但只是睜大了眼看著Bruce將手伸到了衣料底下，那件襯衣往上掀起，隨著他的動作上撩，直到拉到了胸上露出他通紅的乳尖，那個下午才被小記者好好吸過的乳尖，蝙蝠學著超人的手勢緩緩揉捏著，他只需要半瞇著眼，給對方一聲難以隱忍的嘆息。

 

　　「拉奧啊──」超人立刻湊了過來，把那紅腫的乳頭吸進嘴裡，Bruce咬住下唇，把手埋進那頭黑髮之中，光明之子的舌頭逗弄著，隨著吸吮的動作臉頰稍微有些凹陷，Clark不僅用舌頭舔弄，更是用牙尖輕咬，Bruce掛在那人身上的雙腿夾得更緊，腰部開始搖動，在超人身上摩擦著自己的陰莖，啵的一聲，對方終於放過了這一個小點，扭頭去服侍被冷落的那一邊。

 

　　他們就這樣維持了一陣子，他任由超人將他的乳頭吸的又紅又腫，每每放開Clark還會安撫似的用舌尖舔一舔，再受不了誘惑的再次含進嘴中，Bruce的褲襠已經緊到難以置信的地步，他的陰莖硬的發疼，Clark一手撫摸著他的背脊，手指伸進了褲縫之中，那人抬起頭，但臉頰依舊貼在他的胸上，那雙唇因為剛才的吸吮，還掛著水痕。

 

　　「我聽見了。」那人輕聲地說道，呼出的熱氣讓他的乳頭高高挺起，那人又用舌頭安撫了一下，伸入緊身褲中的手開始揉捏他的臀肉，「你以為這點小玩具就能代替我嗎？」超人看似委屈的說，一根手指勾住了他股間的細線，輕輕一扯，好不容易放進他身體裡的小玩具開始在他的腸道間滑動，Clark吻了吻被蹂躪至極的乳頭，終於放過那兩個可憐的乳粒。

 

　　Bruce仰頭呻吟，下一秒──下身那件褲子被撕裂，破碎的布料隨著地心引力落至地面，但極具彈性的纖維布沒有全部被撕壞，除了臀部及褲襠外的布料依舊頑強的貼著他的肌膚，在他大腿上勒出一道溢出的肉痕，Clark手裡那條線一端埋進了肉穴之中，而另一端則是和一個小型裝置綁在了腿根。

 

　　那雙手大力揉捏溢出的臀肉，像是在撫摸女人的乳房般，毫不留情地搓揉，超人那雙清澈的藍眼被情慾染上了陰影，玩弄他屁股的同時舔舐著他的嘴唇，將Bruce又拖進了另一個無法呼吸的濕吻，那人的中指點了點濕潤的穴口，發出黏膩的水聲。

 

　　──在看過了鋼骨的報告後，蝙蝠俠將這一方案當成了最後的解決方法，但那不僅代表他需要逃離超人的視線，更表示他要在毫無幫助的情況下取悅自己，不過他前晚才嚐過令人上癮的氪星老二，那些冰冷的玩具幾乎都只是隔靴搔癢，但他依舊在避難室裡好好的潤滑過自己，並且放入了一顆跳蛋，那顆蛋型的玩具被推到了前列腺上，以最低速度震動著。

 

　　那根手指按壓著入口的皺褶，感受被潤滑劑濕潤過的穴口，「你操過自己了嗎？」超人啞聲的問道，唇尖還緊貼著他，Bruce搖頭，撒嬌般地咬了咬那張肆虐的嘴，「我只想要你。」光明之子低吼，一根手指插入，一下就頂到了那個緩緩震動的玩具，Bruce扭動著腰，卻被超人狠狠壓在了牆上，對方像是失了神智──在他的肉穴裡抽送著手指，「B──」另一根手指加入，些微的充斥感開始往他背脊蔓延，「只有我。」

 

　　那擴張的手指無疑將跳蛋往裡面推深，Bruce咬牙卻忍不住自己的呻吟，兩隻腿緊緊夾住了超人的腰，腳趾因快感而捲曲在一起，他癱軟的靠在牆上，而超人是他唯一的支撐，「──只有你，Clark。」他含糊地回道，將頭埋進對方的肩頸裡，任憑光明之子玩弄。

 

　　加入第三根手指後，那粗暴的動作簡直要將他的內壁操壞，Clark擠壓著肉壁，三根手指開開合合的將他撐的更開，有好幾次他都以為那顆蛋就要掉了出來，但收縮的肉穴又會把它絞緊，連同手指一起貪吃的絞進去，濕軟的入口逐漸覺得空虛，張合的穴口需要更大的東西來填滿，無人照顧的陰莖流著前液，一股一股的吐著淡白的體液。

 

　　磨人的前戲，Clark光是用那些手指就可以讓他達到高潮，但每次蝙蝠開始抽搐著腰部，那人就會慢下手邊的動作，明明遙控就綁在他腿根，超人卻連調動的興趣都沒有，「Clark、Clark──」他喚著那個名字，不自覺感到有些委屈，遲遲不來的高潮被過分延長讓他想要哭泣。

 

　　蝙蝠俠原本蒼白的臉此刻脹得通紅，耳尖染上了血色，一直從脖子延伸到了胸口，超人低頭親吻那些髮絲，終於把手指抽出，失去安慰的肉穴無法閉起，微開的穴口能看到裡頭濕軟的嫩肉，超人拉著那件還卡在他身上的襯衣，而Bruce只是溫順地舉起手，讓那人把衣服脫下。

 

　　咬著下唇，不主動渴求是他最後一點驕傲，而超人只是把那幾根剛剛還塞在他屁股裡的手指放進嘴裡吸吮，暗調的藍色眼眸觀賞著自己的傑作，他的兩條腿已經發顫到無法伸直，被好好照顧過的身體只能軟軟的攤在那裡，Clark抱住他的腰，讓Bruce把全身的重量都依到了那人身上。

 

　　超人憑藉著超能力將他放到了床上，Bruce陷進床墊之中，不自覺的將雙腿開啟，兩隻手抓住自己的大腿好讓對方能看清此刻的他有多狼狽，黑色的布料緊纏著大腿，硬挺的陰莖、濕軟的肉穴，以及那持續被忽略的遙控，他知道Clark不會如此乾脆的將跳蛋拔出，他甚至明白這陰險的氪星人有什麼盤算──Clark要用那根粗大了老二把他操開，在慢慢調高跳蛋的速度。

 

　　他的雙眼染上了一層水氣，任何事物在他眼底都有些模糊不清，但這不足以讓他忽略超人拉開制服的褲襠，讓那根巨大的陰莖彈出，那根性器充血脹紅，比他記憶中要大上一些，通紅的龜頭、血管在肉莖上凸起，因興奮而跳動著，Bruce晃了晃腰部，對氪星人挑釁般的邀請。

 

　　那根氪星老二拍打著他的大腿，流水的龜頭在他的臀縫間磨蹭，Bruce興奮得發抖，整個身體弓了起來，幾乎要把身子折成了一半，只為了更好的展現自己的慾望，不需要言語，Clark知道他要的是什麼，知道他渴望什麼，那雙手把他的臀肉掰開，硬挺的陰莖擠了進來，那一圈肌肉開合著，把插入的龜頭吞的更深，一些含糊的呻吟從他嘴邊流出。

 

　　超人抓住他的腳踝，硬是用體重將他的身體壓至極限，大開的雙腿迎接粗暴地進入，插到底時他們都難耐的低吟著，沉甸甸的囊袋緊貼著他的屁股，Bruce腳趾捲起，被逼至極限的姿態讓他想要大叫，這副超越常人的身體也無法忍受這樣的大小。

 

　　疼痛與快感交織，張大的肉穴被更撐開，含著那根陰莖幾乎被繃到沒有皺褶，滾燙的肉莖被內壁絞緊，每一次挺動都能擦過最敏感的那一點──至於那顆跳蛋，被頂到了腸道裡，原本還能掛在他腿上的細線被陰莖帶至深處。

 

　　Clark壓著他，開始抽插，速度不快，磨著磨著就讓Bruce迎來了的一次高潮，可憐的性器無法直接射精，而是一股一股的吐著精液，他加快速度，每一次都往更深的地方頂弄，趁蝙蝠不注意之時將遙控向上調動，剛高潮過的肉穴過分敏感，根本經不起這樣的對待，內壁隨著他的動作被拖出，粉色的軟肉被越操越軟。

 

　　Bruce呻吟著，毫無神智的喘息，更是在超人的動作下抽泣，通紅的雙眼止不住熱淚，Clark溫柔吻去那些鹹澀的淚水，腰部的動作卻完全沒有停下，甚至在抽出一大截老二後再狠狠桶入，他知道Bruce沒有受傷，更沒有感覺疼痛，只是被快感征服，爽的眼淚直流。

 

　　很快的，大蝙蝠癱軟在床上，微張的雙唇除了呻吟連一句話也說不出，偶爾會喊著幾個音節像是在呼喊他的名字，他觀察著Bruce的模樣，那人每次高潮聲音就會特別高亢，無力的軟腰也會抽搐起來，在他將跳蛋調至最高速後，那人甚至從床上彈起，迎接了一次數分鐘的乾性高潮，無法射精，但依舊能享受快感，小鎮男孩努力的耕耘著，用那驚人的氪星持久力，將大蝙蝠操進床墊裡，看對方在他的操弄下軟成一攤誘人的淫水。

 

　　他能想像，在今天這場性愛後，Bruce會幾乎無法下床行走，那人會氣惱的不願和他說話，但又敵不過小鎮男孩的無辜眼神，他會照顧Bruce，親自餵食三餐，讓那人含著他的老二吃飯，一邊用手指抽插鬆軟的穴口，為更豐盛的晚餐做準備，再過幾天他甚至不需要多做擴張，只要稍加潤滑就能把陰莖插入，要是Bruce允許，他能一整天都深埋其中。

 

　　至於魔法過後──魔法過後蝙蝠俠依舊會渴求他，或許不會像現在這般縱容，但Bruce會變成為他的，完全屬於超人。大蝙蝠嗚咽的叫著，褐色眼眸失去了焦距，他的身體根本經不起這樣的對待，「Bruce──」Clark俯下聲，抽插的速度越來越快，「我要射了，B──你要全部吃下去。」他低聲的提醒道，接著、接著深深桶入，把滾燙的精液注入那個軟穴。

 

　　把還在高速震動的跳蛋浸泡在他的體液裡，那個肉穴開開合合的將精液全部吞入，Clark又往裡插了數十下，把最後一點精液都灌到了那人的肚子裡，他伸手撫摸微微凸起的小腹，能感覺到腸道裡充滿的熱液，他關閉跳蛋，低頭親吻自己精疲力盡的愛人。

 

　　「吃飽了嗎？」超人柔聲的問道，腰部還小幅度的挺動著。Bruce說不出話，他甚至無法思考，半瞇著眼，大蝙蝠搖頭，抬起自己無力的手。

 

　　把Clark拉進無止盡的深淵之中。


	9. Chapter 9

 

十八、

 

　　Bruce在經過多次高潮後終於體力不支的昏睡過去，深埋於地底裡的避難室隔絕了時間與陽光，他幫Bruce稍作清理後飛回大都會去上班，和鋼骨聯絡通知蝙蝠俠一切安好，到了中午他回到蝙蝠穴，那人已經醒了，慵懶的躺在床上，脫下了被撕壞的褲子，全身只有一件單薄的被單當遮掩。

 

　　高譚王子會對他微笑，邀請似的掀開被子的一個小角，而超人則會按耐住慾望，體貼溫和的問那人想以什麼當午餐，若時間充裕，Bruce會趴在床上替他做一個濕黏漫長的口交，若小記著需要立刻趕回辦公室，他就會操那張嘴，看著蝙蝠把流出的精液吸吮乾淨，要是大老闆心情好，他會允許Clark翹班幾個小時，把那個濕軟的肉穴再度操鬆。

 

　　晚上他回到房間，Bruce身上總會帶著一抹清香的氣味，他猜想對方或許在這暗室裡造了一間隱密的浴室，但最有可能的，就是大蝙蝠離開這個暗室後又回到了這裡，裸身躺在他們骯髒的小秘密裡，他們在晚上做愛，綿長、磨人慵懶的性，Bruce身上多處的瘀青都是他過於粗暴所留下的痕跡，於是超人決定放輕力道，溫柔的操著他的愛人。

 

　　蝙蝠因此而著急，那磨人的快感無法滿足被養大的胃口，到最後往往都是Bruce扭著腰在那根氪星老二上操著自己，引誘超人將他壓在床上猛幹，這個Bruce讓他覺得陌生，但眼前的人不再壓抑，誠實的面對所有慾望，以至於Clark常常逗弄著平時凌厲的蝙蝠俠，在那人要高潮的前夕完全抽出，讓蝙蝠急的想哭，又或是在Bruce無意識的要求他往內射時，抽出來噴滿那人的全身，這通常讓他贏來一個惱怒的瞪視──和再一次下流的性愛。

 

　　他們在那個密室裡待了五天，沒用餐的時候他會向蝙蝠報告近期的狀況，聯盟的任務、高譚的治安，Bruce躺在床上，讓超人用不清不重的力道按摩那越發敏感的胸乳，他猜想那人總有一天光是被吸吮乳頭就能高潮，而蝙蝠俠肯定也預料的到，只是放縱並且享受。

 

　　第五天時，他們做到凌晨，Bruce起身伸展著酸軟的腰身，踩在地面上的兩隻腿都還在顫抖，對方笑著說這生活的糜爛程度連Brucie寶貝都難以置信，才剛注入的熱液流到了那人的腿根，高譚王子毫不在意的掰開臀肉，邀請超人再一次的進入。

 

　　「你看起來很──快樂。」Lois說這話的時候還皺著眉頭，看起來完全被小記者幸福的表情給噁心到了，Clark應了一聲，繼續寫著目前的報導，體育版──再一次的，大都會對上高譚，「我猜你終於跟Wayne在一起了？」打字的手指停了一秒，又恢復快速有效率的動作，小鎮男孩抿起唇，不想讓那抹微笑在臉上太過清晰，「對。」

 

　　對於他簡短的回答，女記者並不買帳，低頭啜著手裡的即溶咖啡，身子靠到了Clark隔間的矮牆上，「噢、Clark，你快樂的像是陽光輻射，我相信你們不可能只是牽牽手、喝咖啡。」作為星球日報的王牌記者，Lois就是有這種魔力，單單幾個字就想要引誘他吐出更多消息，而他該怎麼說呢？我和Bruce待在小房間裡，我每天按時照三餐操他，他會向我要求點心和消夜──這聽起來像是軟禁……或許事實也並非相差甚遠。

 

　　「我和他告白，而他答應了，Lois。他不想太受關注，所以我會去高譚找他。」小記者含糊的應付道，Lois歪過頭，勉強的接收了這個答案，「也難怪這幾天Wayne沒有任何新聞跟你有關，那些名模消息是用來混淆視聽的。」女記者起身，朝Clark揮揮手後就走回了自己的隔間，而坐在座位上的小鎮男孩則僵住了身體，眉間微微皺起。

 

　　他馬上往搜尋列裡找了關於Bruce的消息，很快的，所有近日報導顯示於他的螢幕，除了與Clark有關的那幾則，其他的都是億萬富豪與某些模特出遊的消息，甚至在兩天前還有高譚王子去小島度假的傳聞，高譚公報還好好的在標題上調侃Clark不過是一個＂過程＂。

 

　　一時的緋聞只不過幾天就冷卻了下來，只有他知道這五天Bruce是如何在他身下喘息，他知道蝙蝠俠不會放任這一個巨大的漏洞來讓人懷疑Bruce Wayne的去處，他也明白這只是用來掩飾的手法，而過於專注於工作進度只想趕快回到對方身邊的他也沒有注意，他知道Bruce對他的情感，也知道他們已經情意相通，但蝙蝠俠從來沒有直接說出來，魔法只剩兩天──他能感覺到那人的理智逐漸占回上風。

 

　　或許對大蝙蝠來說，這真的只是一個＂過程＂──Clark關閉搜尋列表，再一次的投入於工作之中，一個小時後，他不僅完成了手頭的報導，還替其他部門整理了資料，又另外分析出一份簡報，小記者看向掛在牆上的時鐘，離他下班還有三分鐘。

 

　　只要再三分鐘，他就能回到那個房裡，只有Clark與Bruce，沒有其他干擾──收拾公事包時他不禁感到有些可笑，這地球上最強大的存在竟因為一點毫無根據的消息而感到不安，但他真有預感蝙蝠俠會在事件結束後找盡藉口將他推向門外。

 

　　穿上外套，時針準確地指向六，Clark向同事們道別後匆匆離開，才剛走到小巷裡，聯盟通訊器先響起，「超人！快來幫我！」Arthur粗啞的嗓音在他耳邊響起，不等他回應就立刻要求他前往東岸三百哩外的小島，「那座火山才剛爆發，用海水無法冷卻所有岩漿。我需要你的幫助。」語畢，海王匆匆斷了通訊，留下巨浪捲起的海潮聲響。

 

　　Clark站在原地，第一次有些遲疑，不安的情緒沿著背脊爬向腦際，他飛快地換上制服，朝美國境外飛去，那不是一座小島──準確來說更像是豎立於海中央的火山，連綿不絕的滾燙岩漿持續噴發，Arthur圍出一道海牆才勉強擋起，超人立刻用冰凍氣息來緩和災況，與Arthur合力將盡一小時才讓火山平息，用視線確認火山不會在短期內再度噴發，他急忙飛向高譚。留下海王站在石礁上，疑惑的看著他離去的背影。

 

　　Bruce不再在房間裡，那人甚至不在蝙蝠洞裡，Clark在洞窟中飛了一圈又回到了避難室，裡頭的擺設與他第一天進來時毫無差異，那扇被他拆開的門也趁他不在時重新焊了回去，雙腳落地，那些歡愛的痕跡卻再也無法用肉眼看清，他走出洞穴後緩緩飄起，來到湖畔邊的玻璃屋卻也不見主人的身影，最後他站在大宅頂端，看著高譚被夜幕吞噬殆盡。

 

　　高譚日報標體上斗大的字體印入他的腦海，這一刻他真的絕望地認為自己只是一個＂過程＂，與這魔法相同，不過是十天後就會完全消除的情緒，耳邊的通訊器在他回到高譚後就響個不停，他按下按鈕，Diana擔憂的聲音才傳入耳中。

 

　　「Clark，你在哪？」身後的披風被冷風吹的飛舞，他抿唇，幾秒後才回答，「我在高譚。」亞馬遜公主呼了口氣，「我以為Bruce已經回到高譚了？他一小時前才通知全隊要進行會議，我們都在瞭望塔上──Kal，我們都在等你。」

 

　　他沒有回應，而是直接朝天際飛去。

 

　　Clark走入會議室時往座位上的所有人掃了一眼，鋼骨向他點頭招呼，而蝙蝠俠則是一語不發的站在那，全身被黑色的皮甲包覆，唯一露出的嘴唇也在偽裝下毫無血色，「我們的會議已經結束了──超人。」變聲器處理過的聲音不帶一點情緒，蝙蝠俠敲了敲桌面，「散會，我會親自向超人報告這次的開會內容。」

 

　　第一個跑過他身側的是閃電俠，接著海王拍了拍他的肩為了下午的事件向他道謝，Diana擔憂的看著他，顯然將這一狀況解釋為超人與蝙蝠俠又一次的爭吵，最後才是鋼骨，半機械人停下腳步，低聲向他說到，「魔法的效力應該快結束了，你們還好嗎？」

 

　　他看向大蝙蝠的時候那人正背對著他，「我們很好，Victor，別擔心。」他給了少年一抹微笑，半機械人才緩步離開，會議室只剩他們兩人，Bruce脫下面罩，後頸上覆著一層薄薄的熱汗，Clark走向前，那個一直讓他心神不寧的問題脫口而出。

 

　　「我只是一個過程嗎？」蝙蝠皺起眉，轉過頭，褐色的眼眸裡充滿疑惑，「你、你後悔讓我幫你嗎？」Bruce把面罩丟在了桌上，幾秒後才想通了他那一點小心思，那人勾起嘴角，臉上掛著無奈的笑意，「我以為你夠聰明到不會去相信任何無聊的報導。」

 

　　「那些緋聞是虛構的，我不能讓別人發現蝙蝠俠與Bruce Wayne同時──」

 

　　「我知道──」他打斷那些話，跟他猜想的一樣，謹慎小心的蝙蝠俠不願去犯那樣低級的錯誤，只是……「我知道那些誹聞都是假的，我只是、我只是從來沒有聽你說出口，Bruce，我、我不確定魔法結束後你是否還想要我。」

 

　　「你不在那裡，當我回家的時候，我找不到你。」超人一向自信的語調在此刻變得無力，微小的音量說明了他有多害怕失去，他或許是無所不能的超人，但他也同時是個脆弱的凡人，擁有所有悲傷的情緒，「我甚至不知道──」

 

　　蝙蝠俠的手伸了過來，那人的溫度隔著手套緊貼他的脖頸，他能感覺到皮革下藏匿的利爪，對方的食指在他耳後輕輕按壓，通訊器嗶了一聲，Bruce慵懶的音調開始回放：「 **Clark，海王他們已經開始擔心我的去處了，Diana甚至聯絡了Alfred，鋼骨說要是我再不出現，閃電很可能就要＂報警＂了，我今天會去夜巡，你下班後記得來瞭望塔開會……** 」訊號發出了一陣細小的雜訊，對方可能在被單下伸了個懶腰，「 **……我想你，別忘了準備宵夜。** 」

 

　　這一則留言訊息在那聲小小的提醒下結束，仔細想想，那肯定是在他用工作麻痺自己時所留下的，Clark抬頭看向對方的表情，Bruce看起來有些無所適從，但無奈的笑意沒有減少，「你從來都不是一個＂過程＂，Clark，我不會讓一個＂過程＂把我操到無法下床。」大蝙蝠收回手，咬住指尖的黑色皮革，咬下手套，露出底下白皙的掌心，毫不在意地讓手套落至地面。

 

　　手指埋入了他的黑髮之中，Bruce將他拉近，唇齒相貼時發出一聲滿足得嘆息，他咬著那人的唇，把膚色的唇膏抹去，底下通紅腫脹的嘴唇在他的努力下慢慢顯露，他環住那緊實的腰身，大蝙蝠推開他，緩緩轉過身的同時用臀部蹭著他逐漸硬起的陰莖。

 

　　趴在會議桌上，Bruce張開雙腿，屁股高高翹起，伸手將斗篷拆下，丟到了桌上，那人被皮料包覆的結實曲線在他面前嶄露無遺，蝙蝠俠的皮甲在背後有一條沿至背脊的拉鍊，超人花了一點時間才找到那被隱密藏起的開口，期間雙手不斷在那副身軀上流連，他想，撕裂幾件西裝和襯衣Bruce可能毫不在意，但損毀一套蝙服裝，他大概幾個用的薪水都賠不上。

 

　　拉鍊的聲音在空蕩的會議室裡迴響，拉至底部，正好卡在Bruce的臀縫上，要是能再下拉多一點，那渾圓的屁股就會溢出，正好可以讓Clark操入，他得記得提醒大蝙蝠把拉鍊加長才行，Bruce稍稍扭著腰的模樣，對他的耐性一點幫助也沒有，最終超人依舊使用了蠻力在那件褲子上撕出一條細長的小口，他迫不急待的撫摸彈出的臀肉。

 

　　Bruce悶哼一聲，主動把自己的臀肉掰開，露出已經潤滑擴張過的穴口，沒有塞入玩具或塞子的肉穴此刻正一張一合的期待著Clark粗大的肉莖，「你至少準備了宵夜，對吧？Clark？」那人挑釁的問道，而Clark唯一能給出的答案就是掏出自己的性器，一口氣把淫蕩的肉穴操滿，Bruce低吟，雙腿顫抖了起來，那些粉嫩的軟肉已經記住了他的形狀。

 

　　才剛插入，那柔軟的肉壁就緊緊將他包覆，貪吃的將整根陰莖吞下，超人開始頂弄，在大蝙蝠呻吟的同時一次又一次的頂撞那人的前列腺，被這樣的操弄，Bruce很快就高潮了，每次射精後的肉穴都會完全絞緊，讓Clark需要更用力的操開那圈軟肉。

 

　　大蝙蝠腰軟的只能趴在桌上喘息，任由超人用那根氪星老二一次又一次的桶開他的腸道，那人已習慣這樣的粗暴，甚至還樂在其中，幸好其他隊員都已離開瞭望塔，不然任何人撞見主席操幹顧問的畫面都會大吃一驚，鋼骨或許知道他們在做什麼，但半機械人也只會刪除監控畫面，假裝對實情毫無頭緒。

 

　　他不想在這裡折磨Bruce太久，那人身上的舊傷雖然已經痊癒，但在冰冷的桌面上依舊喀的發疼，他想把蝙蝠帶回床上，看Bruce跪趴在柔軟的床墊上展示自己，他會挑逗那人貪吃的穴口，用手指來幾次令人不滿的小小高潮，這幾天下來，Bruce已被操到不再射精，半勃的性器會吐出一點白液，但更多時候是被操到射出尿液，肉穴縮個不停，像是想要把他推出去，卻又吃得更深。

 

　　沒有刻意隱忍，氪星人已比常人更加有耐力，他只想早早把Bruce餵飽，好讓那人回到床上去，他又猛操了數十下，把臀肉撞的發紅，整個人覆了上去，壓住Bruce像是在交尾的狗，這次快感來的猛烈，他連忍都沒忍就射了進去。

 

　　他習慣射精的同時持續挺腰，那些精液被他的動作帶出後又被狠狠操入，一滴都沒落在桌面上，灌入最後一點精液，他小心翼翼的把Bruce拉起，沒有抽出，細吻那人的髮際，在那濕熱的皮膚上留下痕跡，「別弄髒地板。」他一邊說一邊往裡挺入，把射入的精液全堵在肉穴裡，「……我們要這樣回去？」Bruce無力的問道，整個人癱軟於他懷中。

 

　　抱著蝙蝠俠，他往傳送台飛去，離開前不忘撿起蝙蝠散落的面具、手套與斗篷，把那人包裹於黑色的布料之中，「接下來的兩天我都不會離開你。」

 

　　Bruce笑了笑，允許了小鎮男孩的任性。

 

十九、

 

　　陽光透過落地窗透了進來，帶著熱度的光線讓他光裸的肌膚有些熱意，身下的床墊是這幾天以來最柔軟的，輕柔包覆著他的全身，Bruce睜開眼──思緒還有些不清晰，但十分確定自己已經回到了玻璃屋中，抱著被子的手在床上四處拍動，卻沒有找到那隻黏人的氪星救難犬。

 

　　腰部一陣酸澀，他勉強轉過身子才把麻痺的腿伸開，身上布滿青紫的瘀痕，腰間那塊幾乎能看出手掌契合的形狀，噢對了、他放縱了超人，讓那人將他帶回了這，剩下的兩天，並沒有一開始那般激烈，卻更加的纏人且黏膩，Clark深埋在他體內數小時都沒有拔出的打算，直到Bruce終於承認自己承受不住，小鎮男孩才心有愧疚地放開了他。

 

　　這魔法不過是將他的食慾轉換成性慾，卻讓他放縱了自己變成發情的野獸，如果他沒記錯──如果他的腦袋還沒被那根氪星老二操成糨糊，Bruce能肯定，這是魔法解除後，他所迎接的第一個早晨，而Clark卻不在這。

 

　　在蝙蝠俠最擅長的疑心病發作之前，他聞到了食物的氣味，不是那種讓他失去理智，由他被施法的腦袋所產生的氣味，是真實的食物香氣──不是前幾天他用來形容Clark的嫩鴨胸，更不是Diana那股甜膩的冰淇淋聖代，又或是Barry那辣醬加多的披薩，──而是咖啡、煎蛋、幾片焦黃酥脆的吐司，再配上烤番茄與香腸……Alfred最拿手的英式早餐。

 

　　房門開啟，超人笨拙地端著餐盤用腳把門板推開，小鎮男孩臉上掛著一抹傻氣的微笑，緩步向他走來，Bruce還窩在床上，像隻正在曬太陽的大貓，「Alfred說這些都是你愛吃的。」老管家或許在某方面特別寬容他，但那人可從沒讓他在床上吃早餐，Clark把餐盤放到了床上，他彷彿能看見對方身後搖晃的尾巴，一隻急切尋求獎勵的大狗。

 

　　坐起身，拉過那人的衣領，與男孩交換了一個過於輕柔的吻，接著拿起咖啡喝了一口──他想念這滋味，在舌尖上蔓延的苦澀與酸味，及後韻的一絲甘甜，「我想你可能會想吃點什麼，所以問了Alfred該怎麼準備。」那人有些困窘的說道，往盤子裡插起一小塊煎蛋，而Bruce傾身，順著對方的手將食物吃下，還刻意舔了下唇間。

 

　　「還行。」大蝙蝠勾起微笑，就這樣任憑小鎮男孩一口一口的向他餵食，直到乾淨的碗盤內不剩一點碎屑，Bruce喝下最後一點咖啡，胃底漾起一股滿足的飽腹感，Clark有些不知所措，與在床上總是搶占主導的超人完全不同。

 

　　「呃、我還準備了甜──」那人的話還沒說完，Bruce先一步堵住那張慌亂的嘴，他的唇齒還沾著咖啡的氣味，嘴唇泛著美味的水光，輕咬超人的唇，把Clark當作飯後的潔牙棒，他抱住那人的肩頸，往後倒在了床上，那些餐具被擠到了床沿，就差那麼一點就要全部摔裂。一吻結束，Clark緊貼他的嘴角，湛藍的雙眼在陽光下閃得發亮。「我想我們可以做點飯後運動。」

 

 

 

　　「如你所願，小鎮男孩。」

 

 

 

 

＿Fin

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫完啦！畢竟這本來就是一篇因肉而生的文，劇情已經差不多了，所以也不想再拖太久，感謝大家的閱讀！看了一篇假PWP，最後允許我拉個燈，不然已經想不出新的姿勢了（咦？）以上，感謝大家！也很謝謝留言的各位！


End file.
